


Avenging Arrow

by Soron66



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel, The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Cisco Ramon, three new heroes, and Slade Wilson all join forces to fight against the Reverse-Flash, Prometheus, Ricardo Diaz, the Longbow Hunters, and Klarion the Witch Boy. Unfortunately, their fight takes them into another multiverse entirely. The Reverse-Flash and his team are taken down but at a price. However, not before the heroes have to defend themselves against this world's heroes. That conflict allows the Reverse-Flash and his team to escape to plague them another day. I own nothing from marvel or dc except for my OCs although they're using abilities/skills from marvel/dc.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Heroes vs. Villains Part 1

Episode 1: Heroes vs. Villains Part 1

_My name is Oliver Queen. After six years of being a vigilante, the only way to achieve my goal and save my city was to confess to being the Green Arrow. Now, my family and friends must carry on my mission without me. I am no longer a hero. I am Inmate #4587_

It had been a couple of weeks since Ricardo Diaz had been taken down by Team Arrow, and Oliver was having a rough time in Iron Heights Penitentiary. However, he was doing his best to survive. Unfortunately, his ability to do nothing has been put to the test countless times. Each time a random prisoner was being beaten up by much bigger and meaner inmates, Oliver had to force himself to walk away. It got harder every time, but he managed to do it all the same. One day as he walked down one of the prison’s corridors to lunch, he was ambushed by three brutes. Two grabbed his arms and the third delivered a strong punch to his face rendering him unconscious.

When he woke up, he found himself surrounded by prisoners. Across from him, stood someone he never expected to show up. It was his one-eyed frenemy that goes by the name Slade Wilson.

“Hello kid,” said Slade.

“What are you doing here, Slade?” Oliver asked as he got to his feet. “And what am I doing here?”

“Looking for Grant,” Slade said before he looked up above Oliver. “As for why you’re here, why don’t you ask him?”

Oliver turned around and saw someone he thought dead. Oliver widened his eyes as the black-clothed man.

“You’re dead,” Oliver said shocked. “I saw you shoot your brains out.”

“And yet, I’m still here Oliver,” said the man with anger in his eyes.

“How?” Oliver asked confused.

“I don’t know,” Adrian shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t care. What I do care about, is your death. According to the inmates here, you’ve been avoiding all conflict wherever and whenever you could. I figured I may as well take the advantage and kill you while you’re playing pacifist.”

“Then why didn’t you do so while I was unconscious?” Oliver asked.

“Because I want you to die at the hand of your mentor and friend,” Adrian sneered. “That’s why I sent an anonymous tip that said ‘Grant Wilson was in Iron Heights Prison.’”

“Smart,” Slade said angrily. “And yet very stupid Adrian Chase. Using my son as bait. I’m going to make you regret that.”

“Maybe,” Adrian said as he turned away. “But not until Oliver’s dead by your hands.”

“One more thing,” Adrian said as he turned back around. “If you two try to join forces, Felicity Queen-Smoak and William Queen will die.”

“You bastard!!” Oliver shouted as Adrian walked away. Oliver balled his fists angrily before he looked at Slade.

“Do what you have to kid, and I will do the same,” Slade said calmly and without malice. Without another word, Oliver and Slade charged each other. As they got closer to one another, Oliver and Slade punched at each other hard with their right fists.

**Meanwhile, in Central City…**

It was a normal day, and the citizens were going about their business as the crimson streak aka The Flash zipped about. Occasionally, rescuing cats from trees and of course taking bank robbers out just as they reach their cars. He was having the best day of his life. Devoe had been taken down, Ralph was back, and everything was looking up.

 _“Barry,”_ said a voice from the Flash’s earpiece. _“You missed CCPD. Was your head in the clouds again?”_

“Whoops,” the Flash said as he skidded to a stop before going back the way he came. “Of course not. I’m just in a really good mood.”

 _“Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say,”_ sighed the voice on the other end.

“I don’t think anything bad is going to happen today,” the Flash said as he stopped on a roof opposite the CCPD. As soon as he said that, he heard an explosion come from inside CCPD.

“Man,” the Flash complained as he sped toward the exploding building. In just five seconds flat, all of the cops had been rescued. Except for Captain Singh who he didn’t see. The Flash came to a stop next to an African American detective who was getting to his feet.

“Where’s Captain Singh?” the Flash asked with his voice vibrating. “I didn’t see him. Also, what caused the explosion?”

“He was the explosion, Flash,” the detective said grimly. The Flash widened his eyes and dropped his jaw as he stared back at the building.

 _“Did Joe just say that a human exploded?”_ asked the voice curiously and confused.

“Don’t worry, Joe,” the Flash said seriously. “I’m going to figure out how this happened, and stop whoever or whatever is responsible.”

“You do that,” Joe agreed. “I’ll do what I can from here.”

The Flash nodded once before he sped off leaving a trail of orange lightning behind.

Unknown to them, a figure in a black long coat stood on top of the building where the Flash had been. That figure smirked before launching up into the air and flying off.

**A couple of hours later, back in Star City…**

The police station was very busy as cops were bustling about, and in the Captain’s office, a single person was in a very bad mood. This person was Captain Dinah Drake, and she’s not the type of woman you’d survive getting on the bad side of.

“What do you mean Oliver Queen is dead?!” exclaimed Dinah Drake into her office phone. She turned toward the window and watched her subordinates hard at work.

“You mean to say that a known mercenary managed to sneak into a maximum-security prison just to kill the Green Arrow? The same one that tried to destroy Star city once before and so everybody knows his face?” Dinah asked as calmly as possible.

“Then call me again when you get all the facts?!” Dinah shouted angrily. She hung up the phone as she sat down in her chair. On her desk were images of Oliver, and four others. Rene Ramirez the former Wild Dog, John Diggle the former Spartan and now Agent of A.R.G.U.S, Curtis Holt the former Mr. Terrific and Felicity Queen-Smoak. With a groan, she got up from her chair. She didn’t want to do this, but she felt she didn’t have a choice. She picked up her car keys as she headed toward the door.

Just as she reached the exit, she saw something on the news in the corner of her eye. She turned to look and widened her eyes in shock. An African American man she knew by the name of Joe West stood at a podium.

 _“No, we don’t know what happened,”_ Joe said in answer to a question from a reporter. _“However, I know for a fact that the Flash is doing his best to figure this out. Whatever happened to Captain Singh is beyond us. Flash, if you’re watching this… know that the CCPD and I believe in you. You will find the guy responsible, and we will be there to help you take him down. Nobody offs a cop and gets away with it. Not on my watch.”_

 _Singh is dead_ , thought Dinah drake in disbelief. She quickly shook her head and resumed her way out the door. She couldn’t think about the fate of her old boss right now. She had to focus on how to inform Felicity about what had supposedly happened to Oliver, and she had to focus on finding Oliver. If there’s one thing she knew, its that Slade Wilson wouldn’t have killed Oliver. Based on the fact, he was in his right mind when she met him on Lian Yu from what Oliver told her.

**Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…**

Oliver slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a ceiling that happened to be very high up. Frowning, he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around. He was in a warehouse, and it was the same one he had first encountered Cyrus Gold. However, this time it was filled with weaponry.

“Get up, kid,” said the familiar voice of Slade Wilson. Oliver turned around to see Slade in his Deathstroke armor minus the helmet.

“What happened?” Oliver asked confusedly as he slowly stood up. “Why am I here?”

“Don’t you remember?” Slade asked as he walked toward a table and picked up a case.

“We were forced to fight by… Adrian,” Oliver said slowly as he searched through his recent memory. “You were supposed to kill me. You didn’t.”

“I didn’t kill you,” Slade said as he turned toward Oliver. “Becuase I’m not an idiot. Siding against you is what got me stuck in that prison, and if I had killed you… I would be hunted by Argus my whole life.”

“So, it’s not because of friendship?” Oliver asked as he eyed the case confusedly.

“That too,” Slade smiled before he dropped the case in front of Oliver. “Suit up.”

Still confused, Oliver knelt next to the case and opened it. His eyes widened upon seeing its contents.

“I can’t play the vigilante anymore,” Oliver said as he looked up at Slade. “I had made a deal with Agent-”

“I know about your deal with Agent Samantha Watson,” Slade said impatiently. “It’s still in effect.”

“I’m still alive and I’m outside of prison,” Oliver countered.

“Not according to the outside world,” Slade said as he brought up the list of former Iron Heights prisoners with his phone. He showed it to Oliver, and once again Oliver widened his eyes. According to the world, he was dead… again.

“Now suit up,” Slade said as he put his phone away. “We don’t have much time.”

Oliver looked down into the case and brought out an emerald hooded coat.

**Meanwhile, at A.R.G.U.S…**

A woman with short hair wearing a suit stood in the command center as she looked at images displayed in front of her. This was Lyla Micheals aka Harbinger. Wife to John Diggle and a good friend to Oliver Queen. However, she was first and foremost the Director of A.R.G.U.S. The images she was looking at were photos taken from security cameras at Iron Heights and of the receipt of death for Oliver Queen. She was so focused on the images that she didn’t notice as someone came up to her.

“I still can’t believe it,” said a male African American voice.

“Neither can I Johnny,” Lyla said as she switched to a different photo.

“Adrian Chase?” John Diggle said surprised as he looked at the image of the former D.A entering Iron Heights. “That’s not possible. He’s dead.”

“Doppelganger?” Lyla asked.

“Has to be,” John said. “No other explanation.”

“That just begs more questions,” Lyla frowned.

“Yeah,” John agreed. “Like who brought him here.”

**At Star Labs…**

The Flash aka Barry Allen stood in the cortex as he looked over the CCPD’s security camera footage of Captain Singh’s demise. Captain Singh exploded seemingly out of nowhere, but there had to be a scientific explanation other than magic. He was so focused on the recording he didn’t even notice as two people walked in. One was Caitlin Snow, their resident medic, and the other was Cisco Ramon. Cisco happened to be both a superhero named Vibe and their tech genius.

“Still nothing?” Cisco asked.

“No,” Barry said disappointed as he turned toward them. “Any luck on your end?”

“I went over the crime scene with a spectrometer,” Cisco shook his head. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t find anything.”

“Did you-” Barry began.

“Yes, I looked everywhere,” Cisco interrupted. “I looked in infrared, x-ray, and literally every other spectrum. I got zilch, nada, zip, bubkis, nothing.”

“Okay, okay,” Barry said placatingly. “I get it. We’re still on square one.”

“Did you get any of the ash?” Caitlin asked.

“I rushed straight here,” Barry said feeling dumb.

“Don’t worry, bro,” Cisco said as he produced a Ziploc bag. “I got you.”

“Let’s see if there’s a biological answer,” Caitlin said as she took the bag of ash.

“Thanks, man,” Barry said gratefully while Caitlin walked over to her microscope.

“No sweat,” Cisco shrugged.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Caitlin walked over to them excited.

“I think I got something,” Caitlin said as she looked between Barry and Cisco. Neither of the boys said anything so Caitlin continued.

“There is more to the ash than human DNA,” Caitlin said. “It’s not dark matter at all. Whatever did this to him didn’t get their powers from normal metahuman origins.”

 _I wonder if it’s going to be another scenario like with Vandal Savage,_ thought Barry seriously. _Unfortunately, Oliver’s not exactly available to help… maybe Kara? No, she’s probably really busy right now. Besides, its not that much of an issue._

**Meanwhile, in a dark glistening room…**

The long-coated man removed his coat and dropped it on a coat hanger as he walked toward a table with gadgets and chemicals on it. Once he reached the table, he picked up a syringe gun and a small glass bottle. Once the bottle was connected to the syringe gun, he prepared to inject himself with the blue glowing liquid. However, a streak of red lightning zoomed passed him and the syringe gun was gone. Angrily, he looked up to see a man in yellow cease vibrating.

“You weren’t supposed to kill anyone just yet,” the speedster said angrily as he removed his cowl revealing a blonde-haired blue-eyed man.

“I couldn’t wait,” the man said as he too became angry. “If I don’t kill then the creature inside me feasts on another organ. Without the energy death brings, it is unsatiated.”

“I should’ve left you to rot in that cage,” the speedster said. “If I had known you weren’t going to be reliable, I would have.”

“I didn’t have a choice, Thawne,” the man said as his hands began to glow orange. “I never have a choice of when to kill. Only who, and so I targeted the man responsible for making me the monster I am.”

“Well, now we’re going to have to be extra careful,” Thawne said as he placed the syringe gun onto the table. “Because now the Flash is going to be on the lookout for more unexplained deaths.”

“Why don’t you just kill him then?” the man said as he grabbed the syringe gun and injected himself with it. Once the serum began coursing through his system, his hands ceased glowing.

“I intend to,” Thawne said as he put his cowl back on. “Just once everything is ready.”

“What am I supposed to do?” the man asked.

“Stay here,” Thawne advised now vibrating his full body which caused his eyes to glow red. “I’ll be back once I’ve acquired our most crucial recruit.”

He then sped off leaving the mysterious killer behind.

**At night, with Oliver and Slade…**

Oliver didn’t put on the hooded emerald jacket, because he knew people would immediately recognize him. Instead, he elected to go with something simple yet practical. He now wore an all-black tactical outfit. Bullet-proof vest, combat boots, cargo pants, the works. He wore a black ski mask and goggles. Right now, he had the goggles over his eyes as he stared at a building from atop the roof of another building.

“What do you see, kid?” Slade asked from beside him.

“The windows are safety glass,” Oliver said slowly as he looked around. "And there are pressure sensors all over the building.”

“That’s because this building is owned by Lex Luthor himself,” Slade said as he stood up. “There’s only one way to get into that building.”

“Where?” Oliver asked as he too stood up while moving the goggles to his forehead.

“The sewers,” Slade replied.

“Lovely,” Oliver said dryly.

Nothing more was said as they descended to an alley to the right of the building they were on.

**Meanwhile, in Star City…**

Captain Dinah Drake was furious as she couldn’t find Felicity anywhere, and John Diggle refused to tell her. However, he did promise that Felicity would be relayed the information should it be confirmed. Right now, she was headed back toward the police station. Unfortunately, the universe had other ideas.

“Dinah Drake,” said a figure that stepped in front of her as two stepped behind her.

“Ricardo Diaz,” Dinah said as she subtly reached for her side-arm. “You made a bad choice coming back.”

“Nah,” Ricardo said as he stepped forward producing a 9mm semi-automatic side-arm. “I made the smart move. You see, you’re on your own and I have three colleagues.”

“Three?” Dinah asked but when she spoke no sounds came out. Ricardo smirked as Dinah tried to use her canary cry, but it failed. She then pulled out her side-arm and fired it at Diaz, but he dodged and fired his gun. She dodged as well, and the bullet hit one of Diaz’s associates. Dinah punched at Diaz, but he caught her arm and fired into her gut five times. As Diaz lowered her to the ground all sound returned.

“Don’t worry Dinah,” Diaz said consolingly. “Soon, you shall be reunited with all your other vigilante friends. Tell Oliver I said hi, and that I’m going after Felicity Smoak and his son next.”

As Dinah’s vision faded, she saw three blurry figures follow Diaz as he walked away. Two were women, and one was a man with a circular object on his arm. Possibly a shield.

**In another part of the world…**

A being that looked like a young child with hair shaped like devil-horns sat in a glowing golden cage with an extremely angry and bored expression. In another cage several feet away from him was an orange cat. That cat had the same expression but done in the feline style.

“Soon, Nabu will rue the day he encaged us,” said the ‘kid’ as he attempted to grab the cage bars which zapped him. “Oh yes, he shall Teekl.”

Suddenly, a red streak of lightning zipped into the room. The ‘kid’ widened his eyes upon seeing a vibrating man in yellow with glowing red eyes.

Thawne then sped toward the crystal that was projecting the golden cages and smashed it before turning toward the ‘kid’.

“You want your revenge?” Thawne said as Teekl the cat rushed toward the ‘kid’. “Join me, and you shall have it and more.”

“Why should I align myself with a speedster when I am far more powerful?” the ‘kid’ asked as he stood now holding Teekl. “I could destroy Nabu myself.”

“And yet you haven’t,” Thawne countered. “My plan will ensure that the villains will be victorious forever.”

“I’m listening,” the ‘kid’ said grudgingly. He didn’t like being subservient to those he saw as below him, but he did have to admit that the speedster was right. He had always lost against Nabu. This being the case, he was willing to work with the speedster and not for him.

**Back with Oliver…**

Oliver and Slade had finally made it to the sewer entrance of LexCorp. Fortunately, they didn’t have to step in any literal crap water. Unfortunately, the sewer entrance was electronically locked so they couldn’t exactly pick it.

“Brilliant plan,” Oliver said sarcastically. “We entered the bog of eternal stench all so we can enter the building stealthily. What do we find? An electronically locked door without Felicity to help us.”

“Relax,” Slade said as he pulled out a device. “I’ve broken into the Pentagon which is far more secure than this.”

“How is that supposed to be a good thing?!” Oliver asked irked. “If I’m arrested alongside you, not only will I get an even longer prison sentence for faking my death just to escape… I will be charged with aiding and abetting a mercenary who’s no doubt wanted by the government.”

“Shut up, kid,” Slade grunted. “Unless you want them to catch us. In which case, I’ll purposely trigger the silent alarm or any of the other many alarms.”

Oliver just grunted in irritation as he walked a few steps away and stared along the sewer tunnel they came through.

**Five minutes later…**

The door finally opened, and Slade and Oliver slowly entered. Both relieved to be out of the sewer stench. As this was Slade’s OP, Oliver offered to let Slade take the lead. As Slade led them down several hallways, Oliver began to think Slade had no idea where he was heading. Fortunately, he was proven to be wrong as Slade came to a stop next to a window.

“In there,” Slade said as he looked through it. Oliver turned to see what Slade was looking at and widened his eyes. A girl with orange skin and red hair that looked like she could be in her teens was strapped on a table unconscious.

“What is she?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Don’t know,” Slade shook his head as he opened the door with a keycard. “All I know is that we’re supposed to get her out of here and take her to the rendezvous point.”

“Who’s your employer?” Oliver asked suspiciously as he followed Slade into the room.

“Never saw their faces,” Slade replied as he came to a stop next to the girl. “All I know is that they’re paying a lot of money for her. Half before the job, and half after.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Slade as he began to reconsider helping him. Sure, Slade spared his life twice lately and helped him on Lian Yu. However, Slade was still a mercenary. Mercenaries can do good or bad, but it depends on how much the pay is. However, Oliver decided to give him the benefit of the doubt as he began undoing the girl’s restraints.

“Shit,” Slade said as his eye flicked upward. Oliver looked into the reflective surface of a nearby tin tray and saw the blurry outline of a camera and a red glow.

“We need to go,” Oliver said as he picked the girl up.

“No need for stealth now, kid,” Slade said as he pulled out his TISAS Zigana Sport Pistol. “We’re going out the back door.”

“The sewers?” Oliver asked. “If so, bad idea. I can’t carry her and climb the ladder at the same time. The only other options are going out of the windows or the front door… unless there’s a street-level rear exit.”

“There is,” Slade said as he looked out the door and checked both sides. “However, it’s at the other end of the building.”

“With loads of guards between us and it,” Oliver said.

“Yeah,” Slade said as he left the room. “This way.”

He led them in a zig-zag path to reduce the number of times they encountered guards, but the ones they did encounter Slade shot. Eventually, they reached a long hallway that had the exit at the other end. It looked clear, but there were many alcoves and locations for ranged specialists to be waiting.

“Run kid,” Slade said as he took the rear position. Oliver didn’t have to be told twice as he hurried down the hallway as fast as he could while carrying the young girl. It was difficult, but he managed. As expected, they were ambushed. Fortunately, Slade was faster and shot them down. Unfortunately, there were more than anticipated. It looks like they had concluded that their prey would head for the backdoor.

“Shit,” Oliver said as he lowered the girl to the floor when they were surrounded. “They’ve got us outnumbered thirty to two.”

“That’s bad,” Slade said as he holstered his side-arm. “For them.”

Oliver pulled out two batons designed for hitting people and waited. One guard attacked with a tonfa, but Oliver parried with one baton and thwacked him with the other. A second one rushed him with a taser, and Oliver thwacked his wrist before kicking him in the face. They each fought many guards and remained victorious. Eventually, only Oliver and Slade were left standing.

“Time to go,” Oliver said as he picked the girl up. He and Slade hurried to the door, and Slade decided to just kick the door open. As to why this door, in particular, was weak enough to be kicked down was anybody’s guess.

“Couldn’t have done this without you, kid,” Slade said as they reached his car.

“I owe you a lot,” Oliver said as he placed the girl into the backseat. “You’ve done so much for me. I had to repay you however I could. Besides, you’ve returned to the man I trusted back in Lian Yu.”

“I’m sorry, kid,” Slade said as he grabbed Oliver in a headlock. “This hurts me more than it hurts you.”

Once Oliver had been rendered unconscious, Slade got into his car and drove off leaving Oliver alone with a phone on his chest. That phone happened to have texted John Diggle’s phone.

**The Next Day, in Central City…**

Barry Allen walked into the CCPD to find that the area Singh had been standing was blocked off, but what caught his attention was Joe West standing next to someone in a monkey suit. Curious, Barry walked up to them but when Joe noticed him he gestured for Barry to wait. Eventually, the man walked off and Joe headed toward Barry.

“Any luck, Barry?” Joe asked with a hopeful tone.

“Not yet,” Barry said. “But we’ve made some progress.”

“Anything you can tell me would be appreciated,” Joe said as he and Barry began walking.

“We figured out that the explosion wasn’t caused by a meta,” Barry replied.

“Then what happened?” Joe asked confused.

“I don’t know,” Barry shook his head. “It could be an alien that is responsible, but it could be magical. Honestly, Star Labs is at a loss.”

“What about our friends in Star City?” Joe asked once they arrived at Barry’s CSI lab.

“With Oliver in prison-” began Barry before his phone suddenly rang. Joe gestured for Barry to answer in case it might be a Flash-related call.

“Hello?” Barry answered the phone.

 _“Turn on the news,”_ said Cisco over the phone in a strange voice. Barry immediately picked up the TV remote and turned it on. Both Barry and Joe looked at the screen and widened their eyes.

 _“Oliver Queen formerly the vigilante known as Green Arrow has been reported dead,”_ said the Star City news anchorwoman Susan Williams. _“He was murdered by the known terrorist, Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. I guess that’s his reward for saving the city countless times. In other news, SCPD Captain Dinah Drake was found dead. She was shot five times in her stomach. If any witnesses can come forward, the SCPD will be grateful and your protection will be guaranteed.”_

Barry ended the phone call and sat on his desk in shock.

“Oh man,” Joe said not surprised but still shocked. “I knew that his chosen profession would get him killed, but still…”

“Without Oliver…” Barry said with a sense of hopelessness. “I don’t know what to do… I always went to him for advice. Now I can’t.”

“You don’t need his advice, Barry,” Joe said as he stood in front of the speedster. “You are your own hero and a better one than him. Sure, he’s a good man. However, he’s nowhere near your level. Use your light to help you figure this out, not his darkness.”

Barry just nodded as he didn’t know how to respond.

“I have to go prepare for a meeting with the mayor,” Joe said as he turned to leave. “You, on the other hand, have an investigation to complete.”

“Who was that guy you were talking to?” Barry asked.

“Some guy named Dante,” Joe shrugged as he turned back toward Barry. “Apparently, he works with the mayor.”

Barry just nodded again, and Joe resumed his trek. With Oliver dead, he felt he had no choice. There was one other person he could talk to. With that in mind, he sped away leaving an orange lightning trail behind.

**At A.R.G.U.S…**

John Diggle stumbled into Lyla’s office carrying Oliver, and Lyla was surprised. She hadn’t expected John to return with a man previously thought dead a second time. However, Oliver was unconscious and didn’t appear to be waking up any time soon.

“Where’d you find him?” Lyla asked as she helped John place Oliver on her couch.

“In Metropolis,” John replied as he put a second pillow under Oliver’s head. “In an alley outside of LexCorp.”

“Deathstroke was just seen there,” Lyla said as she looked sharply at John. “This must mean that he spared Oliver just to use him. Why didn’t he kill him afterward?”

“Oliver and Slade are…” John said slowly. “They’re sort of like family. Oliver and Slade became brothers on Lian Yu, but as you know they eventually became enemies. However, Slade began his redemption on Lian Yu during the Prometheus crisis. I don’t think the version of Slade I first met was the real Slade. The version that helped Oliver fight Adrian Chase must’ve been the real version. One that would never betray Oliver… at least not fatally.”

“When he wakes up,” Lyla said as she looked down at Oliver. “I have some questions for him.”

“He’s our ally, Lyla,” John warned her. “Don’t treat him like a criminal when you interrogate him.”

“I know that, John,” Lyla said a little hurt. “How could you think I would treat him as anything other than our most trusted ally?”

“You’re the director of Argus,” John said simply. “It’s easy for those in power to become corrupt. I don’t want you to fall victim to the same fate.”

“I see,” Lyla smiled. “You’re just as worried about me as you are Oliver.”

Before anything else could be said, Barry arrived wearing his season 4 Flash suit. His sudden arrival caused papers on Lyla’s desk to fly into the air before slowly descending to the floor.

“Oliver!” Flash said shocked upon seeing his friend’s face. “I thought…”

“Slade only made Slabside thing he killed Oliver,” John explained.

“What exactly are you doing here, Mr. Allen?” Lyla asked now that the niceties had been exchanged.

“Something happened in Central City that I can’t explain,” Barry explained. “I could use some help.”

“We’re actually busy right now,” Lyla said kindly. “I’m sorry, but I can’t sacrifice any resources to help you.”

“Wait a minute, Lyla,” John said as he looked at Barry. “What exactly is the problem?”

Lyla looked at John irked, but she didn’t say anything. She’ll bite his head off later. Right now, even though she didn’t want to admit it, she was also curious as to what Barry needed help with.

“CaptainSinghexplodedbutitwasn’tametaasdarkmatterwasn’tinvolved,” Barry said a bit too quickly. John and Lyla just blinked twice as they had no idea what he just said.

“Can you repeat yourself, but slower?” John asked. Barry nodded and took a moment to collect his thoughts and prepare himself mentally.

“Captain Singh exploded,” Barry said slowly, “Unfortunately, Star Labs was only able to conclude that it wasn’t a meta-human responsible. There was no dark matter in his ash.”

“So it’s either magical or alien,” John guessed.

“It’s a good thing you came to us,” Lyla said immediately changing her mind. “I believe I know exactly who caused your captain’s death.”

Lyla immediately left her office with John and Flash right behind her.

**Five minutes later…**

Lyla had taken them to the former Task Force X briefing room and brought a file up onto the screen in front of the room. There were a couple of images, and both were of a blurry figure wearing a black long coat. The file was named **REAPER**.

“Please tell me we’re not dealing with an unkillable mystical entity,” Barry said upon seeing the file name.

“As far as we know,” Lyla said as she brought up another image. “We’re not.”

“Who is this Reaper?” John asked.

“His real identity is unknown,” Lyla explained as she brought up several videos of catastrophic events. “However, Argus elected to give him the moniker of Reaper due to everything he has done.”

“I’m guessing he killed a lot of people,” Barry said. “But what does this have to do with Singh’s death?”

“Reaper kills by touching his victims,” Lyla explained as she maximized one of the videos and zoomed in on a blurry figure. “However, each death is different. So different the authorities never investigated due to zero possible connections. After the particle accelerator exploded, we went back through old files and found that what was previously considered to be unrelated crimes… were actually connected.”

“How so?” Barry asked.

“Each of the victims had a unique signature on their corpses,” Lyla explained as she brought up another image. “Look familiar?”

“Yes,” Barry said as his eyes widened. “The same, but more together. It’s not an energy of any kind… it’s a DNA strand.”

“Now you know everything we do,” Lyla said as she turned toward Barry.

“What’s your next move?” John asked Barry.

“If it’s okay with you, I’m going to borrow the analysis of the DNA strand,” Barry said. “Then, Star Labs is going to use it to track Reaper.”

“You’ll hand him over to us, correct,” Lyla said calmly but sternly.

“Neither CCPD nor Star Labs are equipped to hold a guy like him,” Barry said. “So, yeah he’s yours once this is over.”

Lyla nodded relieved before she sent a copy of the DNA analysis to Star Labs. Barry nodded his thanks once before he sped off toward Star Labs.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Central City…**

A figure in a black long coat stood on a rooftop as he watched the city below. All of the civilians were oblivious to him, and that was perfect. Unfortunately, he couldn’t kill anyone so he had to resort to killing birds. It wasn’t as satisfying as killing humans, but it kept the parasite inside of him content. That was exactly what he had been doing five minutes ago. Right now, he was frowning as he had been hearing rasping breathing the past five minutes. Eventually, he turned around and saw a hooded figure with a gas mask on holding a lightning-shaped blade in his hands.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Reaper asked with a raised eyebrow. “Jack the Ripper?”

“Got to say,” Reaper continued when the figure didn’t reply. “It’s not accurate nor very impressive. I should-”

He was suddenly cut off as the person threw his blade at him, but Reaper quickly dodged. Reaper looked back at him angrily as his hands began to glow orange.

“You made your last mistake,” Reaper said angrily as he walked toward him. He didn’t make it two steps before something stabbed him in the back which forced him to fall to his knees as he cried out in pain. The hooded man raised his right hand and the blade flew from Reaper’s back and into his hand.

“No,” Reaper said as his eyes began to glow orange. “That was your last mistake.”

The hooded man wasn’t impressed and showed it by furiously stabbing into the roof beneath his feet which caused an energy wave to explode in a radius. The energy wave did absolutely nothing to the man’s shock, and he stepped backward twice as Reaper got back to his feet.

Reaper didn’t even bother to speak as he walked toward the hooded man. Instinctively, the hooded man attacked. Unfortunately, Reaper grabbed his arm and the orange energy began to enter the hooded man’s body.

“Look at me!” Reaper shouted as he forced the hooded man to stare at him as he ripped the gas mask off.

“I want the last thing you see to be my face,” Reaper said with an insanely angry grin.

He then grabbed the man’s face and squeezed. As he did so, the man’s face began to wrinkle and shrivel. Once Reaper was done, he let go of his victim and closed his eyes. All that was left of the hooded man was a shriveled husk. Once Reaper opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright crimson.

“That was invigorating,” Reaper said grinning. “I must have more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for killing off Dinah Drake. I liked the character until Arrow season 6. However, this is necessary for the plot. Yes, Felicity was in the list of characters. However, she only appears a few times in the next episode/chapter and those of you who hate her... will love her fate in this story. She will only have a small yet major role to play in this story. oh, I don't know how frequent this story will be updated. I'm doing this with primarily original story arcs. I will do the battle for Sokovia from Avengers 2 and the story from Captain America: Civil War. after that, it'll be completely different from the MCU. a new direction, new enemies, new everything. I could use advice/suggestions on how to do the Arrow intro dialogue in the next episode as I used the one from season 7 pilot for this episode. If you enjoyed what I put so far, please do leave a kudos and subscribe if you want to see more. Also, please do leave a review. I'd like to know your opinions... as long as they aren't negative. constructive criticism is acceptable.


	2. Heroes vs. Villains Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper's power grows, step 1 of Reverse-Flash's plan is revealed, Felicity and William guest star, and so does Supergirl. A new archer vigilante appears, and so is his identity and goal.

Episode 2: Heroes vs. Villains Part 2

_My name is Oliver Queen. After six years of being a vigilante, the only way to achieve my goal and save my city was to confess to being the Green Arrow. Afterward, my family and friends had to carry on with my mission without me. I am no longer a hero. To reverse a mistake I made, I have to become something else. I have to become someone else._

A woman with black hair was in the process of filling a cup with coffee when she saw a figure entering the coffee shop. It’s a normal action, but the figure had a hood, baseball cap, and sunglasses on. All the cliche outfit choices for those either on the run or not wanting to be seen. Most people don’t wear outfits like that, so she paid particular attention to him. She passed the coffee to a customer before filling another cup for another customer.

Once her workday was done, she took off her apron and left the building. She took a cab because that figure she had seen enter the coffee shop had stayed the whole day and had just exited the building. Her instincts said that the figure was following her. After a while of riding in the cab, she finally felt like she wasn’t being watched or followed. However, she still kept an eye out. Once she arrived at her home, she paid the cab driver and headed up to her apartment.

“Hello William,” the woman said as she entered the apartment. “I’m home.”

“Felicity!” said a maybe teenaged boy as he looked up at her. “I was beginning to get worried.”

“Why?” Felicity asked as she looked to see what William was doing.

“Because you were gone five minutes longer,” William said as he gestured toward a clock. 

“I had the cab driver go the longer route,” Felicity explained. “Those blueprints look cool. Want any help with building it when they’re done? Being unable to use my skills is driving me insane.”

“I’m pretty sure I can build it myself,” William said slowly. “However, I’d enjoy the company.”

“I’m going to get into something comfortable,” Felicity said as she took off her coat and draped it on a chair. “I’ll make supper afterward.”

“Okay,” William said as his attention returned to his blueprints.

**Later, in a random apartment…**

The figure in the cliche outfit walked through the door and removed his outfit revealing Ricardo Diaz.

“So,” said a bearded man sitting in a chair with the tv on. “Is it her?”

“Yeah,” Diaz said with an evil smile. “She thought she lost me, but I’m not an idiot. I wrote down her cab’s license plate and kept an eye out for it. I found her at an apartment building in the glades.”

**Somewhere else in Star City…**

Two groups of criminals were in the middle of a deal when something knocked a briefcase out of one of the criminal’s hands. They looked to see a black-feathered arrow… that had a strange arrowhead. Suddenly, the arrowhead exploded which sent some of them flying and the others running for cover. However, a figure swung out of nowhere and kicked a guy with both of his feet before he landed on the ground.

“That’s not Oliver Queen,” said one of the criminals as he looked at the black-clad archer. “Get him!”

His men immediately opened fire, but the archer only stumbled back. If he was a normal guy, the bullets would’ve killed him. Fortunately, his outfit was bulletproof. However, even with a bulletproof outfit getting shot hurts like hell. The archer responded to their attack by running toward them. He shot arrow after arrow and hit each target rendering them dead. He jumped onto a car’s hood and kicked a criminal before firing an arrow at another criminal. The criminals didn’t even stop shooting at him when the sound of sirens began.

Suddenly, he fired a grapnel arrow up at the roof of a building as the noise of sirens came closer. As soon as he reached the roof he shot his grapnel arrow to, he looked down and saw two police cars skid to a stop and four cops exit shooting their guns as they did so. Satisfied that the criminals had been dealt with, the man turned and ran. As he did so, he fired another grapnel arrow at an even taller building’s roof.

**The next day, in Central City…**

There had been several deaths since Captain Singh, and all had the same DNA strand in the remains. However, unlike Singh, they were all metahumans. That began to worry Barry immensely. Cisco too, though he wouldn’t admit it. Neither of them would. Unfortunately, the DNA strand analysis was only able to help them identify it was indeed the same killer. They were still far off from tracking Reaper.

“Does Ralph have any ideas?” Barry asked Caitlin who was busy looking over the analysis and the DNA acquired at each crime scene. “Ya know, from an investigative perspective?”

“I haven’t seen him since after Devoe was defeated,” Caitlin responded. “So, I haven’t had a chance to ask for his input.”

“Neither have I,” Barry sighed. “I guess when he said he needed a break from Team Flash, he didn’t mean temporarily.”

“Getting your body taken over without giving consent is very traumatic,” Caitlin said. “So, I understand the need for a long vacation.”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded. “So do I… sort of. After Savitar… I went into the speed force for a similar reason. I didn’t think I’d be stuck in there for months though.”

Nothing more was said as Caitlin focused on her task and Barry was busy looking at a map where all the killings took place. He was so focused on the map that he didn’t notice as two people walked into the cortex.

“Yo, Barry,” Cisco said attracting the scarlet speedster’s attention. “I got someone who says they can help us find Reaper.”

The man standing next to Cisco was Harrison Wells, but with facial hair and a hat on his head. In his hand was a teacup.

“Okay,” Barry said confused. “Unless he’s an extremely smart scientist like Harry was… I don’t see how he’ll be able to help us find Reaper.”

“He’s-” Cisco began before he was interrupted.

“I am not a scientist,” the Wells doppelganger said in a French accent. “What I am is the greatest detective in the multiverse.”

“Okay,” Barry said. “So, does that come with a name or do we call you private dick?”

“I am Sherloque Wells,” the man replied as he walked forward.

“Okay, Sherlock,” Barry said as he gestured to the map.

“Sherloque,” Sherloque corrected.

“Right,” Barry said. “Any input, because we can’t seem to track Reaper anywhere. Even with the analysis that Argus gave us.”

“Connect the dots,” Sherloque said simply. Barry just looked at him with a “are you kidding me?” expression. He then looked at Cisco with the same expression.

“The murders weren’t done in a circle,” Barry deadpanned. “We can’t connect them.”

“Sure you can,” Sherloque said. “Once you do, you’ll be able to determine how the Reaper moves around.”

“Unless he has a cab of villainy at his beck and call,” Barry said skeptically. “I doubt it.”

“You do have an underground train system don’t you?” Sherloque asked.

“No,” Barry said.

“Oh,” Sherloque frowned. “Most of the Earths I’ve been to did. Guess this is one of the unlucky few.”

“Where’d you find this guy?” Barry asked Cisco.

“Council of Wells suggested him,” Cisco replied. “I think they were punking me.”

“Ya think?” Barry asked irked.

“If this Reaper is similar to the one on my Earth,” Sherloque spoke up. “He’ll have the ability to fly.”

“Satellites,” Barry and Cisco immediately said in unison.

“I just hope the Star Labs satellite repair work has been finished,” Cisco said as he sat down at his usual computer. “Otherwise, this will be a waste of time.”

After a few keys were pressed he was successfully logged into the satellite.

“Yahtzee!” Cisco shouted.

“Was that really necessary?” Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, yes it was,” Cisco replied.

“The first death was Captain Singh,” Barry said. “Start with near or around the CCPD.”

“On it,” Cisco replied. After a few button presses, they found an image of just after Flash sped away from the CCPD. The moved it around and saw a figure in a dark coat standing on a rooftop. They forwarded it a few frames and saw the figure launch himself into the air.

“He was right behind me the entire time,” Barry said irked. “Of course he was.”

“Who were the deaths after your late Captain?” Sherloque asked. Cisco quickly brought them up onto the big screen.

“Hmm,” Sherloque said.

“What is it?” Barry asked.

“The Reaper on my world was created by a crime lord that share’s the name of Singh who happened to be a Captain of a cargo ship,” Sherloque explained. “Once I heard the name of Singh, I thought your Reaper and mine might be the same as my Reaper vanished at some point. Some people thought he had stopped killing and decided to stay off the grid. However, I’ve studied him. He has to kill so that he may continue living.”

“I doubt that,” Barry said. “Killing is never a necessity. It’s also very wrong.”

“Has your Reaper ever killed metahumans?” Cisco asked.

“No,” Sherloque replied. “However, if he started… he won’t stop as metahumans would be like a drug to him.”

“How long ago did he go missing?” Barry asked.

“Oh… during the 1800s,” Sherloque replied.

“Cisco,” Barry said as he sped toward the mannequin and put on his suit. “find me his location. I’m going to inform Joe of all we know, and inform Argus.”

Cisco nodded his agreement, and the fastest man alive sped out of the cortex leaving nothing behind but an orange train of lightning behind him.

**At A.R.G.U.S, with Oliver…**

After Oliver had woken up, Lyla had interrogated him both sternly and mercifully. However, afterward, she had confined Oliver to a cell due to his status as dead and having worked with Deathstroke. Oliver was… not very thrilled at that. Especially, because it was his fault Slade had taken that orange girl. He felt like he had to stop him from doing something incredibly stupid and bad. Unfortunately, as Lyla wasn’t sure Oliver could be trusted in a battle against Slade she refused his offer of help. Right now, Oliver was trying to find a way to escape. In his experience, there was always a method of doing so.

“The doors are locked tighter than Batgirl’s coochie,” hollered a crazy feminine voice from the cell across from his. “Getting out of here is almost impossible without being released. Just thought you should know.”

 _I’ve been behind far more secure cells than this,_ Oliver thought to himself. _I’ll find a way out._

“So, am I gonna continue talking to myself, handsome, or…” the voice called again.

 _Just ignore her,_ Oliver thought as he tried to pull on the toilet.

However, when he heard knocking on his door he turned to see Diggle standing there with the door open.

“John,” Oliver said as he turned around.

“Oliver,” Dig replied. “Come on. I’m getting you out of here.”

“What about Lyla?” Oliver asked as he walked forward.

“She’ll be angry,” Dig admitted. “However, we’ll work it out. We always do.”

“Thanks, Dig,” Oliver smiled as he placed his hand on John’s shoulder. “I knew I could count on you.”

As he attempted to leave, Diggle stopped him by holding his hand to his chest.

“Picked something up from that warehouse you told me about,” Dig said as he held up a case. “I think you’ll be needing this.”

“If I go out there in this,” Oliver said seriously. “People will know it’s me.”

“Maybe so,” Diggle said. “But, after this mission, Lyla will free you from the deal you made.”

“How?” Oliver asked.

“You and I both go after Diaz ourselves,” Diggle replied.

“How is that her freeing me?” Oliver asked confused.

“Because according to the authorities and government officials you’ll be an Argus agent,” Dig said. “Part of a special task force that is allowed to work outside the law at times.”

“Are you enlisting me?” Oliver asked.

“Nah man,” Dig smiled. “People will just think you were enlisted, and Lyla will have even more of a reason not to lock you up again. You can thank Curtis later.

“She is going to chew both of you out,” Oliver said.

“You’re family, Oliver,” Dig said seriously. “To both of us. Family is always worth it.”

Oliver nodded once before getting back inside of his cell to change.

**With Reaper…**

Reaper had just returned to his HQ when something rammed into him and forced him against a wall. He looked to see who had attacked him and saw Eobard Thawne.

“I told you not to go on a killing spree,” Thawne said with his voice vibrating and his eyes glowing red. “Now the Flash is much closer to finding you than he was.”

“I can’t help it,” Reaper said as his hands glowed red much to Thawne’s surprise. “After feeding on that metahuman… I got a taste I never had before. Now, I need more or the creature inside will be unhappy.”

Just before he could grab Thawne, the Reverse-Flash sped out of arm’s reach.

“You’re nothing but an addict now,” Thawne said disgustedly. “I’m done with you.”

Reaper held out his hand and tried to grab the speedster, but Thawne sped out of there leaving a trail of red lightning behind. He punched a wall in anger at the loss of his next meal, but suddenly he perked up as he used his unnatural senses to look around. He saw a glow brighter than most metahumans, and infinitely brighter than normal humans getting closer and closer very quickly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Reaper said with a hungry tone. “Another’s coming. Soon it will be consumed like the others.”

**With the Flash…**

The Flash came to a stop outside of an abandoned fairground and covered his nose. The fairground smelled worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench in Labyrinth, which is quite the accomplishment.

“I’m at the fairground,” Barry said with a muffled tone.

 _“What’s with your voice?”_ Cisco asked through the com.

“This former fairground smells worse than anything in the universe,” Barry replied. “You try talking without covering your nose.”

 _“Okay,”_ Cisco said. _“Gotcha. See him yet?”_

Barry sped around the fairground, but when he returned to where he was he had a confused expression.

“Nothing,” Barry shook his head.

 _“According to the footage,”_ Cisco said after a couple of minutes. _“Reaper flew into the Tunnel of Love.”_

“I’m not going in there,” Barry said bluntly.

 _“I’ll just-”_ began Cisco before Barry suddenly screamed in pain. He felt as if everything he was was being sucked out of him. He looked behind him and saw a hand glowing red and glowing red eyes.

“Must feed on your death energy,” Reaper said insanely.

 _“Barry!”_ Cisco called frantically. However, Barry couldn’t respond. Barry focused extremely hard until he was able to vibrate his molecules. Reaper widened his eyes as his hands were suddenly touching nothing. He frowned when Flash sped away from him to the opposite end of the carnival.

“You can run, Flash,” Reaper said as he thrust his hand out toward Barry. “But you can’t escape!”

Suddenly, red energy blasted toward Flash. Even when Flash tried to run away the energy was still able to touch him. That’s when Barry stumbled and skidded on the ground. As Barry lay there screaming, Reaper’s eyes began to turn a darker red and the same with his energy blast.

“Yes,” Reaper said with a less human voice. “The more death energy I consume, the stronger I get.”

Unknown to them, a blue swirling portal appeared several feet behind Reaper. Cisco jumped out wearing his Vibe outfit, and next to him was a person wearing green and another wearing red and blue.

“Don’t let him touch you,” Cisco said to his allies.

“I won’t,” said the figure in green before he fired an explosive arrow into Reaper’s back. Reaper screamed in pain and stopped his assault on Barry and turned his blood-red eyes toward the Green Arrow, Vibe, and Supergirl.

“What exactly is he?” Oliver asked.

“We don’t know,” Cisco frowned.

“He’s a variation of Parasite,” Supergirl said. “An alien species that can both steal and use abilities. However, this version seems to just feed off of death it causes.”

“What about that energy?” Cisco asked.

“Meta powers enhance his own?” Supergirl shrugged.

“You’re wrong,” Reaper said as his skin began to crack as energy seeped through. “I’m not a parasite. The Parasite lives in me and feeds on death energy. However, it has a new need for metahuman death energy. It makes it… happy. If it’s happy, then so am I!”

“Enough of this,” Oliver said as he began firing arrows. However, each one seemed to disintegrate once it reached the energy.

“The hell?!” Oliver exclaimed.

While Reaper was focused on the new arrivals, Barry weakly looked up to see the back of Reaper’s neck had completely gone. Instead, it was nothing but pure energy. Pulsing energy at that.

Barry tried to get up but fell due to being too weak.

“Get Flash,” Supergirl said as she balled her fists. “I’ll deal with him.”

Without another word, she flew straight into Reaper and delivered an uppercut that sent him flying into the air. She immediately followed pursuit. As she did so, Oliver and Cisco hurried to Barry. The latter immediately creating a breach.

“Stop attacking him,” Barry said weakly. “He’s pulsing.”

Vibe looked up and used one of his latest upgrades. However, he didn’t say anything as he and Oliver carried Barry through the breach right into the medical room. As Oliver set Barry onto the cot, Cisco hurried to the cortex computers and connected it to his visor. Immediately, an image appeared on the big screens. Cisco zoomed in on one of the cracks in Reaper’s skin and commenced a scan.

“Cisco,” Oliver said as he exited the medical room. “Any ideas on how to get my arrows through his energy?”

“After the scan finishes, I’ll know what kind of energy he’s putting out,” Cisco replied. “Also, nice duds. Puts the Green into Green Arrow. Unlike your previous suit which was a bit more black. I miss the hood and mask though.”

“Thanks,” Oliver replied. "I had the hood and mask removed because there's no point in using it. People already know who I am.

**Back with Supergirl…**

Supergirl was having a tough time as she was getting exhausted much faster than she normally does. It seemed that every time she punched him, she weakened.

 _This guy is worse than Parasite,_ Supergirl thought to herself as she floated in the air while Reaper did the same.

“What’s the matter?” Reaper asked insanely. “Feel sick?”

“What are you?” Supergirl asked because she genuinely wanted to know.

“I am Death,” Reaper replied. “I feed off of the death energy of all those I kill. The more powerful the energy, the stronger I become.”

“Is that what you’re doing to me?” Supergirl asked. “Killing me each time I hit you?”

“Yes,” Reaper replied. “I am not yet at my peak, so please keep hitting me.”

“If touching you is what’s killing me,” Supergirl said as her eyes glowed blue. “Then I will do the opposite!”

She then blasted her heat vision into Reaper who widened his eyes in shock. The heat vision knocked him back.

“If you won’t come willingly,” Reaper growled as his hands glowed a dark red color, “I will bring you to me!”

He then launched a dark red energy beam toward her. Unlike when he used it on Barry, this beam formed a gigantic hand that grabbed at Supergirl. However, she was faster and flew around it and further away from Reaper.

**Back in Star Labs…**

Barry had finally begun recovering, but unfortunately not quickly enough to get back into the action. However, Cisco had just created a single trick-arrow for Oliver to help fight Reaper. The only issue was to get him close enough to the ground that Oliver could hit him. There’s also the issue of being able to contain him. Fortunately, the Legends had time to help with that. Only thing is, they had to drop some creature off at the Time Agency. Which meant, Oliver and Supergirl were on their own for the moment.

“How long do you think Supergirl and I will last against Reaper?” Oliver asked as he picked up his bow.

“Hopefully long enough for the Legends to arrive,” Cisco replied as he prepared to open a breach. Once he did, Oliver jumped through and quickly realized he was in the sky. He pulled out one of the trick arrows and aimed it at Reaper. He had to wait about three seconds for it to charge, and then he fired it. He quickly pulled out another trick arrow and shot it upward. Suddenly, a green parachute appeared and he slowly floated down to the ground below.

He looked up to see Reaper spasming in the sky before pulling out the arrow Oliver had shot into him. Reaper looked for the archer and saw the green parachute. With rage, Reaper flew straight toward Oliver insanely fast. Fortunately, Supergirl was just fast enough to get to Oliver first and carry him to the ground.

 _“He’s pulsing even faster,”_ Cisco said into Oliver’s ear. _“We can’t get him to the ground anymore. We have to get him higher. Into the upper atmosphere at least. Otherwise, we’ll have a huge risk of him exploding in the city.”_

“What happens if he blows up?” Oliver asked.

 _“Think Death Star, but the Earth,”_ Cisco replied.

“For those of that haven’t watched Star Wars?” Oliver asked patiently.

“It blows up into smithereens,” Supergirl said as her face fell. “Just like Krypton.”

“Then we don’t let that happen,” Oliver said. “Supergirl, it’s up to you.”

With a nod, Supergirl launched up into the sky punching Reaper as she did so. Reaper immediately zoomed is attention on her and her alone. Even though she had purposefully weakened herself to get Reaper’s attention, she still flew fast. Unfortunately, Reaper was just faster than her and managed to reach her as they reached the upper atmosphere. He grabbed her and drained her entirely. Suddenly, his eyes turned into a blinding black glow and his skin began to bulge. Just as he let go of Supergirl’s body, he exploded. The explosion sent her out into space and toward the sun.

**In Star Labs…**

Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry focused their attention on the Star Labs satellite feed. They saw the explosion occur, but afterward, they couldn’t locate Supergirl or Reaper. However, they did see a monstrous creature with dragon wings, a tail, horns, and claws.

“What the hell is that thing,” Cisco asked terrified. Unknown to him, both Caitlin and Barry were thinking the same thing.

**With Oliver…**

Oliver stood still watching where Supergirl and Reaper had flown. He hadn’t seen the explosion, but he felt that it wasn’t over yet. Suddenly, he saw a gigantic black creature flying toward him faster than even Supergirl could fly. It landed a couple of feet in front of him hard enough to create a small crater. The landing resulted in a shockwave blasting around in a circle. That shockwave knocked Oliver onto his back, but he got to his feet quickly enough.

“Oliver Queen,” the creature said. “You should make preparations because soon the world will become nothing more than a graveyard.”

With a flap of its gigantic wings, it flew into the air and away.

“Cisco,” Oliver said into his earpiece. “We’re going to need more than the Legends.”

 _“Especially, since Supergirl is gone,”_ Cisco said faintly.

**Somewhere else in the world…**

Klarion the Witch Boy sat in a chair with his most loyal ally, Teekl in his arms. On the table in front of him was an image of the Green Arrow standing in an abandoned carnival/playground. Sitting in another chair was a man in a black outfit complete with a quiver and a sword on his back. At the head of their table, the Reverse-Flash sat with his cowl down.

“So,” Eobard said thoughtfully. “Maybe Reaper’s inability to stay under the radar can work to our advantage.”

“Oliver Queen is still alive,” Adrian Chase said angrily. “You said if I used Deathstroke, Oliver Queen wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“He’s not,” Eobard said bluntly. “Because now he and his Super Friends have to focus all their attention on Reaper or whatever he is now.”

“That way,” Klarion grinned. “We can focus on locating the Book of Eternity. Excellent.”

“What exactly is your plan Thawne?” Adrian asked with narrowed eyes.

“For right now,” Thawne said as he stood up. “We only need to worry about the Book of Eternity. After that, step two will begin. While you two get started, I’ll go recruit Reaper’s replacement.”

He didn’t say anything more as he pulled his cowl up and sped off.

“Who is Reaper’s replacement?” Adrian asked curiously and irked that Thawne hardly ever explained anything to them.

“Let’s find out,” Klarion said as he waved his hand and the image changed to Reverse-Flash.

**Back in Star City…**

Felicity Smoak was just about to take a cup of coffee to her last customer of the day when her cellphone rang. After she answered it, she dropped the coffee cup and it splashed everywhere. When her boss saw it, he was about to chastise her. However, he stopped when he saw her extremely terrified expression.

“Hey,” her boss said concerned as he walked to her. “You okay?”

“I have to go home,” Felicity said. “Right now.”

“Okay,” her boss said. He allowed it because she never takes a day off and well… she wasn’t faking her fear. “You’re almost finished today anyway.”

“Thank you, Mr. Berlanti,” Felicity said with a grateful expression as she removed her apron and placed it on the counter as she headed to the door.

“Anytime,” Mr. Berlanti said before replacing the cup she had dropped and handed it to the customer.

Once, Felicity returned home she pulled a gun out of her purse and held it behind her as she walked into her apartment’s open door.

“You took your time, Mrs. Queen-Smoak,” said the voice of Ricardo Diaz from the dining area.

“You get out of my home right now, Diaz,” Felicity said as she aimed the Deagle at him.

“You got some balls on you,” Diaz laughed before he whistled and a man with a shield walked out with his hand on William’s shoulder. “Now put the gun down, or my friend there will bash Willaim’s head in.”

“I don’t kill kids,” the man said sternly.

“You do today!” Diaz shouted angrily before he returned his attention to Felicity. “Do I have to repeat myself?”

Felicity slowly lowered the gun and Diaz smirked victoriously. He held out his hand and Felicity reluctantly handed him her firearm.

“Kodiak,” Diaz said. “Why don’t you go back into the boy’s room and have some fun while I speak with her.”

The man with the shield reluctantly did as he was requested while Felicity glared at Diaz.

“Have a seat,” Diaz gestured with his right hand. “Afterward, we can talk turkey.”

Reluctantly, Felicity did exactly as Diaz suggested. Once she was sitting, Diaz stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“Want something?” Diaz asked as he looked through the wine cupboard. “Gin? Wine? Some Scotch? Vodka?”

“How about,” Felicity said calmly. “Some ‘Get the fuck out of my home.’”

Diaz only laughed at that as he settled with a glass of white wine. He returned to her and handed her one as well.

“What?” Diaz asked when Felicity didn’t take it. “You don’t think I poisoned it, do you?”

Felicity only stared at him in response.

“Oh,” Diaz snorted as he sat down. “Of course you do. After all, you’re the spouse of Oliver Queen who I hate immensely. However, I have some good news for you.”

“I have no desire to kill you or the kid anymore,” Diaz said as he took a sip of his wine. “You want to know why?”

“Please,” Felicity said sarcastically. “Enlighten me.”

“Oliver Queen is dead,” Diaz grinned. “Killed by Slade Wilson.”

Felicity widened her eyes but didn’t say anything.

“It’s all over the news,” Diaz said as he picked up a remote. “Look.”

He activated, and it was already set to the news. However, what was being talked about wasn’t about Oliver’s death at all. It was of a huge dragon or gargoyle-like creature attacking planes before going right for the camera recording it.

“Things used to be so simple,” Diaz sighed disappointedly. “No powers or monsters. Just guns, knives, and human capability. Ah well, guess I have no choice but to adapt with the times.”

Just as he was about to turn the tv off, another image was shown and it was of Oliver Queen in a brand new Green Arrow outfit standing alongside a woman with a red cape, skirt, and blue shirt that had a red S on the chest. They were in an abandoned fairground.

“What?!” Diaz shouted angrily as he crushed the wine glass in his hands. “Oliver Queen is alive?!”

“I knew Oliver wasn’t dead,” Felicity said as she slid something out of her sleeve. “Because Slade Wilson will never kill him.”

“That’s bad news for you,” Diaz said as he turned toward her. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. However, before he could fire it Felicity threw a small throwing knife into his hand which made him drop his gun. She quickly picked up her own and ran into William’s room. She fired into Kodiak immediately. He took one round to the shoulder but blocked two other shots. She finished with firing into his right thigh. Felicity grabbed William’s hand, but when she turned around she saw Diaz with a gun aimed at them. He fired, and she jerked but didn’t feel any pain. Instead, she felt William’s hand go limp. She looked down in horror as William fell with a bullet hole in his head. She dropped the gun and caught William before his head hit the ground and cried.

“You monster!” Felicity shouted in a combo of anger and grief.

“I know what I am,” Diaz said calmly as he walked toward her with a syringe in his hand. “I’m a man on a quest for vengeance, and that means killing off everyone Oliver has cared about. Starting with Captain Dinah Drake, and now you two.”

“Dinah’s dead?” Felicity said as her voice cracked. She didn’t even feel it as the syringe was inserted into her neck.

“Yeah,” Diaz said as he injected a liquid into her. “Five gunshots to the stomach. I could’ve done the same for young William, but I felt merciful toward him. You on the other hand… are going to die very slowly.”

Suddenly, Diaz was yanked out of William’s room. Felicity watched without really seeing and saw a figure clothed in the League of Assassin outfit.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Diaz asked as he pulled the grapnel arrow out of his shoulder.

“The hammer of justice this city so desperately needs,” the archer said with a modulated voice.

“Really?” Diaz laughed. “Well, you’re a poor excuse of a hero! You can’t even save a single life!”

“Maybe not,” the archer said as he clenched his hand on his compound bow. “But you won’t be taking any more after I’m done with you.”

He then swung the bow at Diaz, but he dodged it and punched. The archer spun around Diaz and thwacked him with his bow. Diaz cried out in pain as he stumbled forward. When Diaz turned around, an arrow was flying toward his face. It was too close for him to dodge, and he never really bothered with trying to catch arrows in the past so he was screwed. Fortunately, the universe had different plans for him as a streak of red lightning zoomed passed. Both Diaz and Kodiak were taken by the red streak and the arrow only hit a wall. The archer walked toward the window he entered the apartment by, but when he heard Felicity collapse he stopped. For a second he considered just leaving, but eventually, he hurried to Felicity and knelt by her. He heard heavy footsteps rapidly approaching, but it didn’t matter.

“What’s your name?” Felicity asked.

“I’m just a silent guardian,” the archer said.

“No,” Felicity said weakly. “The real you. The you that’s under this hood.”

For a couple of seconds, the archer stayed still but eventually he removed his hood revealing an 18-year-old teen. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

“I am Ryan McDonnell,” the teen said with an Irish accent.

“McDonnell?” Felicity asked quietly. “That name’s familiar.”

“Aye,” Ryan nodded. “My family worked with the Queens closely until Diaz and his ilk took over the city last year. My parents were killed by Diaz’s corrupt cops just for being connected to Oliver Queen.”

“So you swore you’d avenge your parents,” Felicity guessed.

“Aye,” Ryan nodded.

“Tell Oliver…” Felicity said before she trailed off as she died. Ryan didn’t know what else to do except for closing her eyes.

“Surrender or we’ll open fire!” shouted a male African American voice behind Ryan.

“If you think I’m the one responsible for this,” Ryan said as he put his hands up. “You couldn’t be more wrong. I just arrived too late.”

“Who are you?” the man asked.

“If you’re an enemy of Ricardo Diaz,” Ryan replied. “Then I’m an ally.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the man replied. “Cuff him.”

As Ryan was yanked away from Felicity and William’s corpses, the A.R.G.U.S agent removed his helmet revealing himself to be John Diggle.

“Oh god no,” John said as he knelt next to them. “I’m sorry, Felicity. I’m sorry we couldn’t get here in time.”

He stayed like that for about a minute before standing up and looking at Ryan.

“For your sake,” John said darkly. “It better be Diaz responsible.”

“Bring two bags in here,” John called to his colleagues. “I’ll head back to base with the suspect. You take the victims to the A.R.G.U.S morgue.”

The A.R.G.U.S agents immediately did as told while Diggle escorted Ryan out of the apartment rather roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for killing off William. I hate myself for doing so because killing kids is ALWAYS wrong. However, its all intended to forward the plot and to cement Oliver's involvement in the marvel universe... unless I change my mind before we even get to the point the heroes arrive in the marvel universe. Now, as always please leave a kudos if you like it. Subscribe if you want more, and review/state your opinions. just don't be negative. Is Supergirl gone for good? Will Ryan be imprisoned for a long time? Will Oliver be able to save that girl from Slade Wilson and his employer? Find out next time on Avenging Arrow.


	3. Heroes vs. Villains Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orange alien girl is rescued, Ryan and Oliver come to an agreement, a new enemy makes himself known, and Diaz joins Eobard Thawne's coalition. The Book of Eternity is located, but a new problem for the coalition arises. A third OC is revealed and quickly meets the heroes.

Episode 3: Heroes vs. Villains Part 3

_My name is Oliver Queen. After six years of being a vigilante, the only way to achieve my goal and save my city was to confess to being the Green Arrow. Afterward, my family and friends had to carry on with my mission without me. I am no longer a hero. To avenge the death of my family, I have to become something else. I have to become someone else._

Oliver Queen stood between the morgue slabs where Felicity and William had been placed and clenched his hands. He was filled with grief and rage. He was angry that he was unable to protect them and immensely saddened that they were… well… dead. Oliver had rushed to A.R.G.U.S once Diggle had sent him a message.

“The guy you arrested,” Oliver quietly said to Dig who was standing behind him. “I’d like to speak to him.”

“So would I,” Dig agreed.

“No,” Oliver said as he looked at his brother-in-arms. “Just me.”

Dig understood, so he wasn’t angry or anything. The most he felt was disappointment that Oliver didn’t want him there.

“He’s in Interrogation Room A,” Dig said as he held up a keycard.

“Thank you,” Oliver said as he took the keycard. “I’ll let you know what I found out from him.”

Dig watched as Oliver walked away from the morgue with suppressed rage that could explode at any moment. He was worried about Oliver, but he knew enough not to get in his way.

**In Interrogation Room A…**

Ryan sat patiently and calmly with cuffs on his wrists. He knew that his arresting officer would come back eventually, and so he was prepared. He also knew that he wasn’t at fault for Felicity or William’s death. However, he did feel slightly responsible since he didn’t get there in time to stop it. All that had been taken from him was his weaponry and his gloves since they forced him to give them his fingerprints.

When the door opened he was surprised to see Oliver Queen walk in wearing an emerald hood-less jacket.

“You were found by…” Oliver said before he trailed off as he inhaled. “By my late wife and son.”

“Oliver Queen,” Ryan said with an Irish accent. “You look exactly as I remember you, but with less hair.”

“Why were you at Felicity and William’s apartment?” Oliver asked ignoring Ryan.

“I was there for my target,” Ryan replied.

“Was it Felicity and William?” Oliver asked darkly.

“No,” Ryan said. “If it was, they’d have arrows in them… if not a slice from my sword.”

“Then who was it?” Oliver asked as he walked toward the table.

“Ricardo Diaz and some guy with a buzz-saw shield,” Ryan replied as Oliver sat down in the chair across from him.

Oliver looked into Ryan’s eyes to see anything that could tell him Ryan was lying. There was nothing but honesty and… regret in his eyes. Upon seeing that, Oliver slumped in the chair and closed his eyes.

 _I failed you both, Felicity,_ Oliver thought with sadness. _I’m sorry._

“Where did Diaz go?” Oliver asked after a minute of silence. “How did he escape you?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan shrugged. “Some freak crimson lightning sped past and took both the buzz-saw shield guy and Diaz. Just before my arrow could get Diaz between the eyes too.”

 _Freak lightning? Sped past?_ Oliver thought confused before he widened his eyes in realization. _Son of a bitch! Evil Flash is back!_

Oliver stood up and headed toward the door, but stopped and regarded Ryan.

“You want to be free and take Diaz out?” Oliver asked.

“That’s been my entire reason for living lately, so yes,” Ryan replied.

“Then it’ll be on my terms,” Oliver said sternly. “No killing, always think of innocent and defenseless civilians first and follow my orders to the letter. Understood?”

Ryan stared at Oliver quietly before he dislocated both his thumbs and removed them from the cuffs.

“Aye,” Ryan replied as he popped his thumbs back into place. “I’ll do things your way… for now.”

“Good enough,” Oliver said as Ryan walked toward him. “However, before we deal with Diaz there are two things we need to do first.”

Ryan didn’t say anything as Oliver left the interrogation room with Ryan close behind him. They met up with Diggle in the armory who was busy cleaning his firearms.

“What the hell is he doing out of confinement?!” Diggle exclaimed upon seeing Ryan.

“He didn’t kill Felicity and William, Dig,” Oliver replied as he picked up his bow. “He was after Diaz.”

“Okay,” Dig said. “If you say so, but why is he running around free?”

“Oliver and I both want the same thing at the moment, boy scout,” Ryan said as he picked up his weapons. “So, as long as Diaz is still out there I’ll play along with his rules.”

“I wasn’t asking you,” Dig said bluntly.

“Don’t care,” Ryan replied bluntly as he tightened his scabbard’s straps to his belt.

Dig just narrowed his eyes at him.

**Later, in a hangar…**

Deathstroke stood still as he waited for his employer to arrive, and behind him lay the package. The orange teen girl was bound and gagged. Unknown to him, the girl stirred. She slowly put herself in a sitting position. She closed her eyes again and suddenly her hands glowed green. She broke free of the restraints and ripped the ones off her ankles. However, that was all she could do as Slade grabbed her and held a white cloth to her face. She tried to fight back, but it was useless as the chemical’s scent entered her nose and she became unconscious once more.

“Much stronger than I expected,” Slade said to himself. “Still not a problem.”

He immediately bound her again, but this time with chains instead of zip-ties.

As he finished, he heard a vehicle come to a stop behind him. He turned to see military plates and narrowed his eye. He walked a few steps away from the girl and picked up his M16 automatic rifle.

“Slade Wilson,” said an arrogant smug voice as a figure walked out of the black SUV. “I knew I could count on you.”

“Who am I dealing with?” Slade asked in a no-nonsense tone.

“I am General Wade Eiling,” the man replied as he walked forward into the light. Slade tightened his finger on his rifle upon seeing him. He knew the man by reputation, and Slade knew enough not to trust him. Wade Eiling would kill his sister if it meant he’d be at the top.

“So,” Wade said as he laid eyes on the teen girl. “The package unharmed?”

“There was an escape attempt,” Slade said calmly. “I handled it.”

“So I see,” Wade said noticing the chains. “Chains. Good look on it. Might keep chains as part of its uniform. Once properly trained, of course.”

“Where’s my money?” Slade asked.

“Quite right,” Wade said as he gestured to one of his men. Slade watched as a soldier handed an iPad to the general. “Here is the final half as promised.”

Slade pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. The money transfer had been completed.

“What are you going to do with her?” Slade asked as a soldier picked the girl up.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, do you?” Wade asked less than thrilled.

Slade wasn’t intimidated at all and just stood as he stared at the General.

Suddenly, the soldier carrying the girl fell. Both Slade and Eiling looked at the general and saw that a black arrow was poking out of his back.

“Who else did you bring with you?!” demanded Eiling as he pulled out a Glock.

Slade didn’t respond as he raised his rifle at Eiling and shot the firearm out of his hand. Eiling immediately backed up picked the girl up.

“Kill him!!” Eiling shouted as he hurried to the SUV.

Slade immediately opened fire as the soldiers did the same. As Slade glanced toward where the arrow had logically come from, he saw a figure in green and a figure in black.

 _So, you found me,_ Slade thought as he crouched behind some random crates as cover. Suddenly, two arrows rammed into the ground Slade looked to see Oliver and the black-clothed archer ziplining down. As soon as they landed, Oliver rolled and fired a trick arrow into a soldier. Suddenly, a boxing glove formed out of the arrow and rammed right into the soldier’s face. The onyx archer, on the other hand, fired normal arrows into the soldiers’ legs and shoulders. Each shot took them down, though.

“Get the girl!” Oliver shouted at Ryan. “I’ll handle these guys!”

Ryan nodded once before running toward the SUV that had just started its engine. He pulled out two arrows and used a crate as a springboard. As soon as he was airborne, he inhaled deeply. He fired and the arrows went flying right into the SUV’s front wheels. As soon as Ryan landed, he rolled and pulled another arrow out in the process. The SUV’s driver stepped out with a revolver in his hand, but Ryan’s arrow quickly shot into his hand. The driver cried out in pain as the revolver flew from his grasp. He looked at Ryan just as Ryan reached him. He was unable to do anything as Ryan thwacked him in the head.

“You’re good, son,” Eiling said as he walked out of the SUV with a tactical shotgun in his hand. “Too bad, you’re no Oliver Queen.”

Ryan turned to look at Eiling and prepared to draw another arrow. However, a bolo arrow suddenly hit him and the general was pinned to the SUV. Ryan turned to see Oliver with his bow slowly lowering. Oliver nodded once and Ryan returned the nod before he suddenly pulled out an arrow and fired it toward Oliver. Oliver widened his eyes, but upon hearing the sound of someone falling behind him he turned to see a soldier unconscious with an arrow in his right shoulder.

“Oliver Queen,” Eiling laughed as Oliver Queen headed toward the SUV. “Looks like that news report with your mug on it wasn’t a hoax after all.”

“Hey!” Eiling exclaimed as Ryan crawled into the SUV and pulled something out of his tunic. “Get away from that! That thing is U.S government property!”

Ryan ignored him as he opened the vial and poured it over the chains. As he removed the chains, the girl opened her eyes and saw Ryan. She widened them with terror before she grabbed Ryan and threw him out of the SUV. She flew right toward him with emerald energy glowing on her fists.

“Hey!” Ryan exclaimed as he looked at her from his position on the ground. “I freed you!”

The girl said something in a strange language and everyone present just blinked. She then pointed a fist at him and the energy seemed to glow brighter. As if she was preparing to fire it at him.

“Whoa whoa! I’m not your enemy!” Ryan exclaimed as he began to remove his mask portion of his hood. To protect Ryan’s identity, Oliver immediately punched Eiling in the face rendering him unconscious.

Upon seeing Ryan’s face, the girl’s expression softened. She slowly lowered toward him, and not knowing what to do Ryan just stayed on the ground. He widened his eyes as she straddled him before leaning down and kissing his mouth. Oliver had seen a lot of things before, but a girl just kissing a person she was about to kill was new to him. Feeling they deserved privacy, Oliver turned away and saw Slade staring at him. Without another word, Slade turned around and walked off.

“Tha… tha…” Ryan said stupidly once the girl’s lips left his.

“I apologize,” the girl said as her orange skin became red at the cheeks. “It’s embarrassing, but my species learn language by the act of kissing.”

“I… uh…” Ryan said as stupidly as before.

“What are you?” Oliver asked upon hearing the girl speak American English.

“I am Tamaranean,” the girl replied as she looked at him. “I hail from a planet in a galaxy far far away from yours.”

“Why are you here?” Oliver asked calmly.

“Why am I on this planet?” the girl said slowly. “I am a… refugee, I suppose you would call it.”

“What are you hiding from?” Oliver asked with narrowed eyes.

“A tyrant,” the girl said. “Don’t worry, she will never come here. As far as I know, anyway.”

Oliver regarded her for a few seconds before sighing.

“May I get up now?” Ryan asked.

“Oh, yes,” the girl said as she stood up. “I apologize for trapping you with my legs.”

“I think he enjoyed it,” Oliver snorted as he turned away.

“Where are you going?” Ryan asked ignoring Oliver’s remark.

“We have one more job left to do,” Oliver replied.

Just as Ryan was about to follow, Eiling’s phone beeped. Curious, Ryan pulled it from his coat pocket and looked at the screen. In big letters were the words _Alert! Project-X has escaped._

“What is Project-X?” Ryan asked nobody in particular.

“Ryan!” Oliver called. Ryan immediately pocketed the phone before hurrying after him. Not knowing what to do, the Tamaranean hurried after them.

**Meanwhile, at Star Labs…**

Barry had recovered a little more, but while he was in perfect shape and no longer having dizzy spells his speed hadn’t returned. It reminded him of when he fought Blackout back during his very first year as the Flash. That also happened to have been in another timeline, so there’s a chance it didn’t happen in this timeline. However, he felt that he was worthy of the speed force this time. Unfortunately, his emotional beliefs don’t seem to be a part of why his speed vanished this time around. So, that’s why he had taken his suit off and placed it on the mannequin in the cortex.

Currently, Barry was watching recorded CCTV of Reaper and looking at the readings of when Supergirl had succeeded in getting Reaper to the upper atmosphere before his explosion.

“Hey, Barry,” said a voice behind him. Barry turned around to see Iris standing there smiling.

“Iris,” Barry said surprised as he stood up. “What are you doing here?”

“Cisco called and said you were feeling very down,” Iris replied. “Besides, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?” Barry asked suspiciously as he stood up. “With what?”

“Not a surprise if I tell you,” Iris smiled as she held out a hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Barry asked as he accepted her hand. “I kinda don’t have my speed right now, and I was in the middle of something important.”

“We won’t go far,” Iris promised.

With a sigh, Barry allowed himself to be dragged away by Iris. As they walked off, they didn’t notice as Caitlin arrived at the doorway to the cortex. She watched after them and glared at Iris for a second, before shaking her head and heading into the room.

**Later, with Barry…**

Iris and Barry came to a stop at a bridge. It happened to be the same bridge that Eobard Thawne had abducted Eddie in the first timeline.

“This is actually quite far from Star Labs,” Barry said confused as he walked to a railing. “Why are we here?”

“This is the first moment I realized you were the Flash, Barry,” Iris replied. “Don’t you remember what I told you?”

“Yeah,” Barry said as he looked back at her. “You said that when you touched the Flash, you felt a jolt of electricity. The same jolt you felt when I was in a coma.”

“Still doesn’t explain why we’re at the location Thawne abducted Eddie,” Barry said as he looked away.

“Doesn’t it, Barry?” Iris said as her voice morphed from Iris to Eddie’s. Barry slowly turned around in confusion, and when he saw the person that was standing where Iris had been he widened his eyes.

“Eddie?” Barry asked confused. “How?”

“I’m not your Eddie, Barry,” Eddie explained. “However, I have his memories. Most of them, but none of them involved Iris. It was just you and me on this bridge.”

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked confused.

“I’m from another Earth, Barry,” Eddie explained as he walked toward Barry. “An Earth where you were the Flash, but you were also Captain of the CCPD. And my partner. Not only that, but you and I shared the same last name. You were Bartholomew Thawne.”

Barry blinked twice upon hearing that.

“Come again?” Barry asked confused.

“Here,” Eddie said as his hand sparked blue. “Let me show you.”

Suddenly, he grabbed Barry’s heard with his right hand and blue electricity surged into Barry. As that happened, Barry screamed in pain.

**Back at Star Labs…**

Caitlin was in the middle of looking over all their recently gathered data when a blue swirling portal appeared and Cisco popped out in his Vibe outfit. He wasn’t alone. Standing with him was Hank who they met two years ago and Alex Danvers.

“Where’s Barry?” Cisco asked.

“He headed out with Iris,” Caitlin replied.

“Iris is back?” Cisco asked.

“Hi again, Caitlin,” said Alex. “Why am I here? I have things that I need to do back on my Earth.”

“Patience, Alex,” Hank said calmly but sternly. “I’m sure they’ll explain soon enough.”

As Caitlin talked with Hank and Alex, Cisco felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked down at the text.

“How long ago did Iris and Barry walk off?” Cisco asked sternly as he looked at Caitlin.

“A couple of minutes before you arrived,” Caitlin replied. “Why?”

“Iris isn’t back yet,” Cisco said as he raised the text to Caitlin. Upon seeing the text, Caitlin’s eyes immediately went white as her hair did the same. She quickly turned around and walked off with a frosty aura around her hands. As soon as she passed through the cortex’s entryway she blasted her ice powers onto the ground and slid. Cisco didn’t waste a second as he hurried after her.

“Go help them,” Alex said to hank. “I’ll wait here.”

Hank nodded once as his eyes glowed red and his African American form was replaced by a green alien in a black leather outfit with a red x on the chest and a blue cape. He flew upward into the air and phased through the building until he was outside.

He floated in the sky and closed his mind as he used his telepathic ability to locate the familiar mind of Barry Allen.

**A couple of minutes later, with Barry…**

Barry collapsed against the railing as Eddie let go of his head, and he stared at him.

“How?” Barry asked confused. “What did you do?”

“Each speedster is unique,” Eddie replied. “Even you. I, for example, can take or share memories with other people. I let you see some of my memories so that you would know I’m telling you the truth.”

“Okay, Eddie,” Barry said slowly. “Let’s say that what I saw wasn’t just my brain’s imagination on overdrive do to the electrical surge that went through it. Why are you here?”

“Why?” Eddie asked. “To kill you of course.”

“Why would you want to kill me?” Barry asked confused. “Especially if we’re supposed to be brothers in your reality?”

“I have to,” Eddie said. “If I don’t, my wife, Iris, dies. It’s either you or me. My world’s Flash is dead, so I have to kill a version of you that shares the same face.”

Without another word, he held out his right fist revealing a flash ring. He popped out a suit and sped right into it. He now wore a blue cowl-less outfit and his eyes glowed blue. He immediately grabbed Barry and vibrated his right hand.

However, just before he could an ice beam rammed into him. Eddie was sent tumbling across the bridge. Barry looked to see Caitlin, or rather, Killer Frost coming to a stop on her Frozone-style ice paths a foot away.

“Hi,” Barry said still recovering from what Eddie had shown him.

“Hello to you too, Barry,” Killer Frost said as she walked up to him. “Now get behind me while this guy gets a major case of the brain freeze.”

“Hello, Caitlin,” Eddie said as he stood up.

“Eddie?” Caitlin asked as she returned for a split second.

“Of course you’d come to the Flash’s rescue,” Eddie said as he pulled out a handle of some sort. “That’s how I killed you on my Earth.”

“You talk too much,” Killer Frost said before she blasted ice at him. However, Eddie pressed a button on the handle and the ice got absorbed. The more ice that was absorbed, the stronger the absorption rate became.

“Frost, stop blasting him,” Barry said.

“I can’t,” Frost said strained. “Something’s wrong.”

Suddenly, a blue swirling portal appeared and Cisco jumped out. He didn’t waste a second and blasted Eddie. Eddie lost his grip on the handle and Frost crumpled. Before she could fall to the floor, Barry caught her.

“Who the fuck are you?” Eddie asked confused as he looked at Vibe.

“I’m Vibe, bitch,” Cisco said as he raised a hand.

“Whatever,” Eddie said as he sped toward Cisco grabbing the handle on his way. Vibe blasted a portal in front of Eddie but suddenly he changed direction. As he ran, he pressed a different button and the ice the handle had absorbed turned into a jagged blade.

Suddenly, he tripped as he felt a massive headache. He tumbled into the railing and fell over into the water below. Barry looked up to see a green alien in the sky slowly descending to the ground.

“Who’re you?” Barry asked confused.

“I am J’onn J’onzz,” the alien replied. “The sole surviving green martian.”

“A little green man,” Barry said quietly. “That’s nice.”

He looked down at Frost and could tell that she was in the process of reverting to Caitlin.

“Returned just to come to my rescue, huh?” Barry asked jokingly.

“Of course I did,” Frost said as she caressed Barry’s cheek. “I’d do anything for you, Barry.”

At that, Caitlin’s hair became brown again and so did her eyes. Caitlin seemed to be affected by whatever Eddie did as well, so she was unconscious as soon as Frost vanished.

“Wow,” Cisco said as he walked up. “I had no idea Killer Frost carried a torch for you Barry.”

“Nah, she’s just a friend,” Barry shook his head as J’onn J’onzz picked Caitlin up. “That’s all.”

“Uh-huh,” Cisco said skeptically. “Keep telling yourself that, Hermano.”

“Just get us back to Star Labs,” Barry said irked as he got to his feet.

“One breach coming right up,” Cisco said as he formed a blue swirling portal. As soon as it was formed, they all jumped in.

**Meanwhile, with the Reverse-Flash’s coalition…**

Adrian Chase, Klarion & Teekl, and the Reverse-Flash all stared at their newest recruits. Kodiak of the Longbow Hunters and Ricardo Diaz.

“Ain’t you supposed to be dead?” Diaz asked Adrian.

“If I earned a dollar every time I heard that…” Adrian replied. “I’d have two dollars.”

“Enough,” Reverse-Flash said with his vibrating voice. “Now, tell us, Diaz. Did you think about my offer?”

“Yeah, I thought about it,” Diaz replied. “However, I don’t take orders from anyone. Not you. Not Dante. Nobody. So, you can-”

“I’m in,” Kodiak spoke up much to Diaz’s surprise.

“What?” Kodiak said when Dante looked at him. “You’re not my boss. Dante is. He just loaned me to you, and you know what? I’m sick of being bossed around by assholes like you and him.”

“You’re making a big-” Diaz said angrily.

“Unlike with Reaper,” Reverse-Flash said. “You wouldn’t be underlings. You’d be an equal partner, Diaz. You’re smart. I only accept co-leadership with intelligent beings. Not idiots.”

Diaz looked at the speedster for a few seconds before he breathed deeply in and out once.

“Okay then,” Diaz decided. “I’m in. Now, how do we get rid of all of our greatest enemies for good?”

“Good,” Reverse-Flash said as he ceased vibrating and lowered his cowl. “Klarion? Did you find it?”

“Yes and no,” Klarion replied.

“What does that mean, demon?” Adrian Chase asked.

“It means I’ve found where it is,” Klarion replied. “It also means that it’s warded from me. I can’t get it. Only a speedster that had been granted his power by magical means can get it.”

“Dammit!” Eobard shouted angrily as he vibrated his right hand right through Kodiak’s chest.

“Ouch,” Adrian snickered as Kodiak stared at Eobard with a look of shock and betrayal.

“He wasn’t essential to my plan anyway,” Eobard said uncaringly after he removed his hand from Kodiak’s chest.

Suddenly, Teekl the magical feline growled once.

“Yes, Teekl?” Klarion asked.

Diaz just stared with confusion at the strange kid.

“Oh,” Klarion said when the cat growled again. He immediately activated a mystical window in the air and centered on a blue-clothed figure pulling himself out of a bed of water.

“Eddie Thawne of Earth-97,” Eobard grinned. “Perfect.”

Without a chance to explain, Reverse-Flash pulled his cowl back up and sped off leaving a trail of red lightning.

“He does that a lot,” Adrian said to Diaz.

**At Star Labs…**

Barry and Cisco had placed Caitlin not long before the Legends called and said they had picked Supergirl up. They found her orbiting the sun unconscious. Not knowing what to do, they decided to bring her aboard. Currently, Gideon was maintaining her vitals. Alex was relieved that Kara was still alive, but refused to head back until she was certain her sister would remain so. Hank also refused to go, because he cared for Kara almost as much as Alex does.

“Caitlin is stable,” Alex said after checking up on her. “Beyond ensuring her heartbeat remains at a steady beat, I don’t know how to help her.”

Suddenly, a beep came from one of the computers and Cisco hurried to it.

“What is it?” Barry asked as Cisco sat down.

“It’s Oliver,” Cisco replied. “This time he brought friends.”

“Well, let them in,” Barry said. At that, Cisco clacked on the keyboard while Barry headed off to meet them.

When he got there, he found Oliver in his civilian clothes along with two others. A beautiful brunette teen girl with rare green eyes, and a brunette teen boy with blue eyes.

“Oliver,” Barry said unsure of Oliver’s plus twos. “Who are they?”

“This is Ryan McDonnell,” Oliver replied as he gestured to the boy. “And this is…”

“Azind’r,” the girl replied as she did a pathetic attempt at a curtsy.

“Uhhhh…” Barry said completely not expecting a name like that.

“She’s from out of town,” Oliver offered.

“You don’t say,” Barry said sarcastically. “Exactly how out of town? Is she from Coruscant?”

“I don’t know what a Coruscant is,” Azind’r said. “However, I do know where I am from. I am from Tamaran which is in a galaxy far far away.”

“Alien,” Barry decided. “You’re an alien?”

“Oh, yeah he’s a real genius, Oliver,” Ryan said sarcastically. “I can see it now. Ph.D. in what? Being slower than a snail?”

Oliver snorted at that, but not for the reason Ryan thinks. It's for a completely different reason. Barry knew it, but he wasn’t going to talk about it with Oliver when there are two people he didn’t know nearby.

“Oliver,” Barry said with a serious expression. “Why did you bring them?”

“They’re going to help us with that thing,” Oliver replied. “Well, I convinced Ryan to do so. The girl just wants to help because she doesn’t know what else to do on this planet.”

“Oh, so they know,” Barry sighed relieved.

“Of course not,” Oliver replied as he walked past the scarlet speedster. “You know how I am about secrets.”

 _Oh, that’s nice,_ Barry thought to himself sarcastically as Azind’r and Ryan followed Oliver. The two humans with duffle bags and Azind’r with nothing but the strange clothes on her person.

**Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere…**

A figure ran across a desert in nothing but black shorts. That figure ran and ran and ran. When he came up to a gas station, he stopped. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a man in a leather jacket get onto a Harley Davidson with a girl in a short jean skirt and tank top following suit. He watched as they drove off, but then returned his attention to the gas station. Without waiting, he rushed toward it. As he came closer, he heard a muffled scream. He turned toward where the sound came from and saw a semi-truck. He slowly walked toward it and climbed on top. He looked around it but saw nothing. Eventually, he placed his right ear against the top of the trailer and closed his eyes. He heard the muffled scream again, but this time a bit louder due to his proximity. He dropped off of the trailer at the back and pulled on the bar that opens it. The more he pulled and failed. Eventually, he snarled and blades slid out of his fists. He slashed at the locking mechanism, and then successfully pushed the door up. Once the door was opened, he saw various women locked in cages with dazed looks in their eyes and one woman getting her clothes ripped off by two men. The men turned to see who had opened the door and stared at him.

“It’s just a kid,” said rapist number one.

“Doesn’t matter,” rapist number two said as he pulled out a knife. “He’s seen us. Can’t risk him telling the authorities.”

Reluctantly, rapist number one followed rapist number two who had gotten up and headed toward the kid.

Rapist number two stabbed down, but to his shock, the kid stopped the attack with his palm.

“What the fuck?” exclaimed rapist number two right before the kid snarled and wrenched the knife from his hand. Rapist numbers one and two watched as the kid pulled the knife from his hand. They dropped their jaws when the kid’s hand began healing up. Suddenly, the kid leaped at them. The men began screaming as the kid tore into them with his fist blades. The woman the men were about to abduct also screamed as blood began splashed on her.

**At the gas station’s entrance…**

An African American woman exited the gas station with a bottle of water in her right hand. She was about to head to her car when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She immediately ran toward it. Back home, she had learned enough not to wear high heels should she have to run. She arrived at the semi-truck trailer just in time to see a mostly naked woman running away with fear and blood on her face. She arrived at the trailer’s rear to find a kid covered in blood with what looked like bloody knives poking out of his fists. When the kid whirled around to look at her, she backed up. His eyes were nothing more than animalistic and full of instinct.

“Hi,” the African American woman said calmly albeit nervously. “I’m Iris West-Allen. I’m with The Central City Citizen. I’m not a threat to you.”

The kid slowly walked toward her and she instinctively backed up. When the kid had her backed up against a chain-link fence, he sniffed her several times.

“Well, this is one story I’m never going to be able to tell,” Iris said to herself out loud.

When the sniffing stopped, the kid stepped back and the knives retracted into his fists. She watched as his fist healed themselves as if the knives had never been there. She then looked where the kid was looking, and sighed. He was looking at her wattle bottle which meant he was thirsty.

When she handed it to him, the kid popped out a freshly cleaned knife and prepared to stab into it. However, she cautiously stopped him.

“No need to stab the bottle,” Iris said kindly. “To preserve it. Simply unscrew the lid. Like this.”

She proceeded to remove the lid and the kid stared amazed. He peered into it and then growled when water splashed his eye as he raised the bottle. However, eventually, he got it and began to drink it like a normal-ish kid.

“Come on,” Iris said as she held out her hand. “I can help you blend in with society if you’ll let me.”

Instead of grabbing her hand, the kid flinched back.

“Okay,” Iris said kindly. “No touching. Just come with me, okay?”

Iris headed back toward her car after sending an anonymous phone call to the police concerning a brutal attack on some slave traders. She also gave the cops their plates. However, she suddenly stopped when the kid grabbed her and positioned himself in front of her. He growled as a man exited the gas station.

Upon seeing the kid’s reaction to him and his protectiveness of her she realized something. There’s no way slave traders would leave the women they abduct in plain view of the public. If there were two corpses in the trailer that means there was a third. She widened her eyes upon seeing the fleeing woman in his right hand and a semi-automatic sidearm in his left hand.

“Now I’m going to have to go into hiding again,” the man said before he saw Iris and the ferocious kid. “However, I’ll be able to have a new acquisition for my buyers with you, my dears.”

He immediately fired at the kid, and Iris cried out as the kid’s head whipped back. However, to all of their surprise, the kid merely looked back at him as his forehead healed.

“What the hell?” the guy asked before he shot again. However, the kid was ready for them and stood his ground. Once again, the bullet holes healed and the bullets fell out. The man watched in terror as knives slid out of the kid’s fists. However, as the kid prepared to leap at the man with murderous intent Iris pressed a button on her phone. A couple of seconds later, a breach opened behind her and two figured walked out. One was Vibe and the other was Oliver Queen in his hero suit.

Oliver didn’t waste a second in firing an arrow into the man’s shoulder. The man cried out in pain before an emerald blast hit him against the wall. Oliver shot another arrow. This time a bolo arrow, which pinned the man against the wall.

“Thanks for your help Azind’r,” Oliver said to a floating orange woman.

“My pleasure,” Azind’r said with distaste as she glared at the slave trader.

“Iris,” Oliver said as he put his bow into his right hand.

“Oliver,” Iris nodded. She then looked down at the kid which was staring at everyone in confusion.

“Hey,” Iris said kindly. “These are good people… even the orange girl. I’ve never seen her before though.”

The kid looked at her before looking at them and then back at her. Eventually, he retracted his fist knives. Vibe made a disgusted sound while Oliver narrowed his eyes, but the orange girl was intrigued.

“Go with them,” Iris prompted the kid. “You’ll see me within a week or so because I’m not leaving my car here. I also have to talk to the cops. You, on the other hand, have to get cleaned up and put on some actual clothes. That means you can’t stay here with me. Do you understand?”

The kid stared at her for a few seconds before reluctantly walking toward Oliver, Vibe and the orange girl.

Iris watched as Vibe activated another breach and the heroes walked through it along with the kid.

**With Eddie from Earth-97…**

Eddie pulled out a photo of him an Iris and watched sadly as Iris began to fade from it.

“I’m sorry, Iris,” Eddie said sadly. “I failed you.”

“Maybe not yet, Eddie Thawne,” said a vibrating voice behind him. Eddie whirled around to see the Reverse-Flash.

“You!!” Eddie said angrily. “You did this to her!”

“I’m not the Reverse-Flash you know,” Eobard said as he ceased vibrating and removed his cowl. “My name is Eobard Thawne. A distant descendant of this world’s Eddie Thawne. He was not nearly as important as you are.”

“My Reverse-Flash is the same as you in every way,” Eddie said angrily. “Same powers, same suit, same name, same everything.”

“Maybe,” Eobard shrugged. “However, unlike him, I have a fool-proof plan to ensure your wife lives.”

“I’m listening,” Eddie said against his better judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to kill off Kodiak, but I couldn't think of what else Eobard would do in a fit of anger as they weren't near a wall or table for him to hit. this story was surprisingly easier to complete in one day than the other two chapters. Yes, I brought Eddie back for this episode/chapter. It's a one-time use, though. I put him on Earth-97 for a specific reason, but I'll leave that reason up to you to guess. I figured why not have it to where Barry was a blood brother with Eddie to make Eddie's feelings towards him far more conflicted than if they were just friends. also, yes I had Killer Frost be romantically interested in Barry. However, that's all I'll do since Barry's already married by now. I had her be interested in Barry because that kiss Killer Frost gave Barry in season 3 looked more than just an attempt to take Barry down for the count. It seemed to me that Killer Frost had romantic interests in Barry since the first time she took control. running really fast generates heat, and as we know speedsters do generate heat. killer frost is the embodiment of cold, and well, opposites do attract. anyhoo, please leave a kudos if you enjoy and subscribe if you want more. leave a comment of your opinion concerning this chapter too. tbh, I'm surprised I didn't kill more than one major character in this chapter.


	4. Heroes vs Villains Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper gets defeated, the heroes meet two versions of Superman, the Legends finally make their appearance and all of the heroes and Deathstroke face against Eobard Thawne and his army. They win, but Eobard still manages to remain victorious.

Episode 4: Heroes vs. Villains Part 4

_My name is Oliver Queen. After six years of being a vigilante, the only way to achieve my goal and save my city was to confess to being the Green Arrow. Afterward, my family and friends had to carry on with my mission without me. I am no longer a hero. To avenge the death of my family, I have to become something else. I have to become someone else._

Two pairs of colored lightning came to a stop at the base of a castle’s ruins. Specifically, a castle in Transylvania. The two speedsters were Eddie Thawne of Earth-97 and Eobard Thawne of Earth-1. The former looked at the latter with distrust, and the latter slowly began to walk toward the archway where the castle used to have a drawbridge.

“Why don’t we just speed in there?” Eddie asked as he followed behind Eobard.

“Why?” Eobard replied. “Because this ruin has mystical traps all over it. An associate of mine has already been here.”

“I’m assuming this associate of yours is a master of magic,” Eddie said.

“You’re not wrong,” Eobard confirmed.

“So, why doesn’t he do this?” Eddie asked.

“He’s not a speedster,” Eobard replied. “You are what he and I lack. You have magic and happen to be a speedster.”

“You’re just using me!!” Eddie said angrily as he immediately stopped. “You never intended to help me save Iris!”

“My plan is far more than using you for this specific mission,” Eobard snorted as he turned to stare at him. “It is something that will give us all that we want. I promise that if you work with me, your beloved wife will live.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Eobard as the evil speedster resumed his trek through the castle. After a couple of seconds, Eddie followed him as to not get lost and to keep his eyes on his forced acquaintance.

**Meanwhile, at Star Labs…**

Oliver, Barry, Cisco, Hank, and Alex stood in the cortex looking at the recording of Supergirl being launched toward the sun.

“She shouldn’t have been up there this long,” Alex said concerned. “Sunlight normally heals her, but…”

“I agree, Alex,” Hank said consolingly. “However, we have to trust that Barry’s friends will get her. For now, we have to focus on that alien monster.”

Before anyone else could speak, one of Cisco’s monitors beeped again. Cisco hurried to it, and upon seeing who it was, pressed a few buttons.

“Who’s here?” Barry asked.

“Dig is,” Cisco replied.

“Good,” Oliver said as he headed to meet up with his friend. “I need to talk to him about the kid.”

“He’s not a threat, Oliver,” Barry said sternly.

“Maybe he isn’t a threat to us,” Oliver said. “However, he may end up becoming one. There is no knowing what Eiling did to him.”

Barry didn’t like it, but he couldn’t help but agree with Oliver’s reasoning. As Oliver left the cortex, Barry sat down in a chair and stayed that way deep in thought.

“What exactly are we going to do about that creature?” Cisco asked the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“We take it down, by any means necessary,” Alex stated firmly.

“Okay,” Cisco said slowly. “But how?”

“We can’t kill the creature,” Barry stated sternly. “There’s still a man in there. Just warped by the monster that chose him as a host.”

“Then we have to depower it,” Hank suggested. “The only question is how can we do that?”

**Meanwhile, in the speed lab…**

Ryan and Azind’r stood in silence as they kept an eye on the feral kid. However, the former was getting agitated.

“We were supposed to help them fight,” Ryan said angrily. “And yet, here we are. Playing babysitter for an… an… an animal!”

“They are the more experienced, aren’t they?” Azind’r asked. “So, it should be their right, correct?”

“We won’t be able to prove ourselves unless we go to battle against their target, ourselves,” Ryan said slowly. “And to take down a monster…”

“We need to employ one, ourselves,” Ryan finished as he stared at the kid. The kid was asleep in a fetal position with a fresh shirt that had been damaged by his claws as he got angry with it when he couldn’t get it on.

**With Dig and Oliver…**

Oliver met up with Diggle at the entrance, and the latter had a somber expression on his face. He was in his full tactical gear, and in his hand was a big briefcase. It looked more like the kind that would hold an RPG in it.

“What’s going on, dig?” Oliver asked.

“The monster you saved Barry from,” Dig said. “It struck again. It took out an A.R.G.U.S meta-human prison. It killed everyone there. Convicts, guards, and even dogs.”

Oliver’s expression hardened and he decided to hold back on talking about the animalistic child. The alien monster had now become 100% the highest priority. Both Oliver and Diggle walked in silence as they headed toward the cortex.

**With Eobard and Eddie-97…**

Eobard and Eddie stopped in front of the door to the main hall but didn’t enter immediately. Eddie tried to grab the door handle but was stopped when Eobard grabbed his arm.

“Don’t be hasty,” Eobard ordered. “It may be enchanted.”

“You say enchanted,” Eddie said as his eyes glowed blue. “I say its highly advanced technology, and no security system has ever bested me.”

“I’m from the future,” Eobard said sternly. “I know technology. This isn’t technology. This is pure magic. Magic is real, and not the kind every scientist on Earth believes in.”

“Right,” Eddie snorted. He wrenched his arm free from Eobard and grabbed the handle. Suddenly, he was blasted back from the door and skidded on the crumbling stone floor.

“Ow,” Eddie groaned.

Eobard ignored him as he sped around the castle until he found a rusty set of keys. He inserted it into the door and turned the key. As Eddie slowly got to his feet, Eobard walked in without looking back. Before the door could close, Eddie sped into the castle leaving behind a trail of blue lightning.

**At Star Labs…**

Barry, Oliver, Alex, Hank, Cisco, and Diggle watched the screen in the Cortex as the monster killed everything in sight and growing bigger. Dig had logged into the A.R.G.U.S network and brought up security footage of the monster’s assault. Dig stopped the footage on a close-up image of the monster and turned toward Team Flash, Team Supergirl, and Oliver.

“The monster you released is only getting stronger,” Dig said calmly but angrily. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

Nobody answered as they had no clue, but Oliver had sort of an idea. He turned to Cisco with a serious expression.

“Reaper absorbed Kara’s death energy,” Oliver slowly said. “So, do you think you could rig a device that could reverse the process?”

“Dude,” Cisco said with a serious expression. “This is beyond me. I don’t even know how Reaper can do what he does. All I know is it’s alien in origin.”

“Then maybe we should get some help,” Hank spoke up.

“Help from who?” Oliver asked. “Who exactly could help us with this threat?”

“Superman,” Alex said realizing what Hank was getting at. “He’s bound to have encountered the parasitic alien species we’re fighting.”

**With Reaper…**

Reaper slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark void on top of a black viscous substance. He looked down at himself and saw that he was completely naked, but that didn’t matter to him as he noticed what he was laying on. He wiped his hand on the liquid and brought a sample up to his nose and sniffed. He nearly gagged due to its putrid smell. He got to his feet and looked around. He saw absolutely nothing.

“Hello?!” Reaper called. There was no response. Not even an echo.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Reaper thought utterly baffled. He took a step forward, and then another, and then kept walking. He didn’t know where he was going, but it didn’t matter. He just wanted to get away from where he was.

Unknown to him, two specks of light looked down at him. If he had looked up, he would’ve seen a ginormous face. The face of the beast that had taken full control of his body and morphed it into a dragon-thing.

**With Ryan, Azind’r, and Project-X…**

Ryan had gotten back into his League outfit and was in the driver’s seat of a Star Labs van. Azind’r had elected to be in the back seat alongside Project-X to keep him calm. They drove as fast as they could without catching the attention of the cops. Eventually, they reached the biggest source of dark matter they could find. Azind’r had managed to get a scanner to be able to sense the dragon-like-monster. Each meta-human the monster murdered made whatever dark matter-energy it had absorbed from Barry grow. The more meta-humans it killed, the bigger the energy got. The monster was currently in the sky on its way toward Keystone City. Ryan had an idea of how to keep it from reaching its destination. He figured that since it was enjoying the taste of meta-humans, why not shine a dark matter powered floodlight into the sky?

Ryan stopped the van as soon as they reached an abandoned hangar, and immediately activated the floodlight he had attached to the top of the van. The floodlight shone brightly in the night sky, and now all they had to do was wait.

“We need to get ready, Azind’r,” Ryan said to the Tamaranean. “The creature could arrive at any minute.”

Azind’r exited the van along with Project-X and carried him to a spot near to the van but out of sight. Ryan, on the other hand, fired a grapnel arrow to the roof of the hangar and zipped upward and away from the van. As soon as he reached the roof, he knelt at the ledge and waited. His eyes watched the sky as he waited.

 _Now, we wait,_ Ryan said to himself.

**On Earth-38…**

It was a quiet day in Smallville, and at a farm on the outskirts of town were two people. One was carrying a bale of hay and the other was watching his rear end as he walked.

“You know you could help, Lois,” the man said as he tossed the hay bale into the loft.

“I know,” the woman said with a smile. “I just like watching you work. It’s very… sexy.”

“Sexy, huh,” the man said as he turned to look at Lois. “You find getting dirty and sweaty sexy? I thought you found reporting the news as ‘sexy’?”

Lois’s only reply was to smirk before she turned toward the house and walked away sashaying her hips as she did so.

 _How’d I get so lucky?_ The man thought as he went to grab another hay bale. As he picked it up to throw it into the loft, a swirling blue portal appeared in the barn’s doorway. He turned toward the portal and narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t do anything yet. Three people jumped out. Those people were Oliver, Cisco, and Alex. Both Cisco and Oliver wore their civvies while Alex still wore her combat uniform.

“Alex,” the man said surprised.

“Clark,” Alex said immediately with a serious tone. “We need your help.”

“What could you possibly need my help with?” Clark asked as he tossed the hay bale into the loft. “Shouldn’t you already have Kara at your side?”

“That’s just it,” Alex said. “Kara’s… Kara’s…”

“What happened?” Clark asked with his eyes narrowing. “What happened to my cousin?”

**In the Time Vortex…**

A lone ship flew along the colorful tunnel of energy otherwise known as the Time Vortex. This ship was a Time Ship, and its name was the Waverider. Its crew was Sara Lance aka White Canary, Ray Palmer aka The Atom, Mick Rory aka Heatwave, Zari Tomaz, and John Constantine. Right now, three of them were in the kitchen area.

“How about a nice Ethiopian snake gizzard, Gideon darling,” said a man with a tan trench coat that ended at his thighs. He stood at the 3d printer which was specifically designed to create food out of practically nothing.

“Out of the way, trench coat,” said a burly bald man.

“In a second, mate,” Constantine said without looking at Mick.

“I’m not your mate,” Mick said as he took a step closer. “Now, move.”

“Do you know how rare Ethiopian snake gizzards are?” Constantine asked as he turned toward him. “Very. So, when I get a chance to acquire some, I take it. Now, wait your turn or I’ll turn you into a gerbil.”

Mick growled in response and stared at John angrily, but when feminine hands touched their shoulder and pushed them away from each other he turned his glare to the hands’ owner. It was Zari.

“Do you two have to fight?” Zari asked.

“He started it,” Mick grunted.

“Yeah, sure I did,” Constantine laughed as he grabbed the plate of Ethiopian snake gizzards. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to work on a potion that might come in handy at some point.”

Mick kept his glare on John as the mage left the kitchen. He only stopped glaring once Constantine was no longer in sight.

 _That ended better than I thought,_ Zari thought relieved as she went back to her salad.

**On the bridge…**

Sara Lance sat in Rip Hunter’s former office as she read a book she found enticing. Much more than the book her girlfriend, Ava Sharpe, wanted her to read. The book she was reading was called _Blood of Elves_ which was officially the first book in the Witcher series. Technically, _The Last Wish_ is the first in the series. However, that was a collection of short stories.

 _“Captain Lance,”_ said the feminine voice of the ship’s AI named Gideon.

“I’m in the middle of a very engaging scene, Gideon,” Sara said without looking away from her book. “Can it wait?”

 _“I’m afraid not, Captain,”_ Gideon replied. Sara groaned in response, but put a bookmark in her book and headed to the holo-table where Gideon’s hologram head was.

“What’s so important I have to stop reading my book?” Sara asked a little irked.

 _“I have distressing news concerning your friends in 2018,”_ Gideon replied.

“What is it?” Sara asked forgetting her annoyance.

Gideon’s head vanished and a holographic image took its place. It was of a newspaper written by Iris West-Allen. It talked about the death of Oliver Queen and Barry Allen. There were other names that Sara recognized and two she did not. However, what gave her a sense of urgency was that it was published three days after Team Flash had called for their help concerning Supergirl.

The image vanished as Sara immediately headed for the captain’s seat and turned on the P.A.

“Okay, everybody,” Sara said. “Get to the bridge at once. Our friends in 2018 need our help, and we don’t have any time to spare.”

Not long later, the entire crew hurried to their chairs and strapped in.

“What’s going on, Sara?” John asked.

“We’re going to stop a possible future from happening,” Sara replied as she prepared to launch. “Gideon.”

 _“The coordinates are set, Captain Lance,”_ Gideon replied.

“Hold on to your butts,” Sara said before she smirked. Ray Palmer was the only one that reacted as he had definitely seen Jurassic Park. “I always wanted to say that.”

She then pushed on the lever and they exited the time stream above Earth.

**In Star Labs…**

Hank Henshaw decided to go check on the three young people they had requested to stay in the Speed Lab, but when he got there he widened his eyes. They were nowhere to be found, but there was a note.

_Gone to take out the monster. You’ll thank us later._

Hank crumpled the note in anger and returned to the cortex just in time to see a swirling blue portal open. Superman, Cisco, Alex, and Oliver jumped out. Cisco immediately hurried to his computer to show Superman everything he scanned from Reaper and what he became.

“Hank,” Superman said as he held out his right hand. Hank shook it but immediately turned his attention to Oliver.

“Your protege and the other two are gone,” Hank said.

“What?!” asked Oliver with narrowed eyes. Hank showed him the note, and Oliver crumpled it with both hands so hard it ripped in half.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“They’ve gone to take Reaper out,” Oliver replied.

“Are they wearing shielding technology?” Superman asked.

“No way, dude,” Cisco said. “I can’t build tech without knowing the enemy.”

“Then it's a good thing you got me,” Superman said as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He immediately speed-drew a blueprint and handed it to Cisco.

“I’ll be right back,” Cisco said as he hurried off to his workshop.

As soon as he had left, the computer began to ring. Confused, Alex walked toward it before she smiled. She answered it and a sound gauge appeared.

 _“Hey, Cisco,”_ Sara said.

“Wrong person, Sara,” Alex said. “And definitely the wrong gender.”

 _“Alex!”_ Sara said in her greeting voice. _“How’s it hanging?”_

“It would be better if Kara was okay,” Alex replied.

 _“Speaking of,”_ Sara said. _“We picked her up. We currently have her in a sunroom the Waverider has for some reason.”_

Alex let out a relieved sigh and Superman also looked relieved. However, as usual, Oliver was the one to sour the mood.

“How long till you get here, Sara?” Oliver asked.

 _“Five minutes,”_ Sara replied. _“I know that tone, Ollie. What’s wrong?”_

“Not important right now,” Oliver said. “You just get her here. I’ll see you soon.”

 _“Okay, but I’m not letting it go,”_ Sara replied before the transmission ended.

**Back at the ruins, with the evil speedsters…**

Eobard walked up to a pedestal and saw the book he had been searching for. The Book of Eternity. However, when he tried to grab it he was forced back about ten steps.

“Dammit!” Eobard shouted angrily.

“You shouldn’t have attempted to leave me behind, Eobard,” Eddie said with his arms crossed as he looked at him. “If I hadn't caught up to you, I couldn’t do what you brought me for.”

“I knew you would catch up, Eddie,” Eobard said calmly. “You’re a speedster and that’s what speedsters do.”

Eddie just grunted as a response before he walked toward the pedestal. Suddenly, a glow appeared from the symbol on his chest, and the mystical shield protecting the book spazzed as it tried to keep Eddie out. As Eddie walked, the spazzing began to slow down. The slower it spazzed, the harder it was for Eddie to get to the book. Realizing he had little time if any Eddie sped toward the book and grabbed it just before the shield forced him back to where Eobard was.

“There,” Eddie said. “I got your da-”

Suddenly, he felt pain in his back and looked down. A vibrating hand was protruding from his chest. In that hand was Eddie’s heart.

“Thank you,” Eobard said as he removed his hand from Eddie and grabbed the book. “I could never have done this without you.”

“You bastard,” Eddie said as he fell to the ground. “You lied to me.”

“Oh no,” Eobard said as he knelt next to Eddie from Earth-97. “I said I had a foolproof plan that would save your wife. I just left out the part where you died. You are the ancestor of your world’s Eobard, and that means you had to die for your wife to be saved. You see, there is no version of me out there that would ever let his enemies live.”

As the light faded out of Eddie’s eyes, Eobard sped out of there leaving a trail of red lightning behind.

**An hour later, with Ryan…**

Ryan narrowed his eyes once he thought he saw a dark shape flit past the floodlight. However, when nothing else happened he began to think it was just his imagination.

“I don’t think it’s coming,” Ryan said disappointedly into the coms.

 _“Don’t be so sure,”_ Azind’r replied. _“The kid has his eyes directly at the sky and also has his fist knives out.”_

 _Excellent,_ Ryan thought with a smirk. _Bringing the feral freak was the right move._

Any other opportunities for talking or thoughts were prevented when something flew down and crashed into the van at impossible speeds.

Ryan immediately pulled out an arrow and knocked it. Upon seeing the monster for the first time he widened his eyes. It was like nothing he had ever seen. The dragon-esque monster ripped the floodlight from the van and pulled out its dark matter power source.

“Now!” Ryan shouted as he let his arrow fly. The monster looked up in time to get the arrow stuck in its right eye. It let loose a ferocious roar as it pulled the eye out before glaring at Ryan. Suddenly, Project-X rammed into it with his metallic knife claws.

Project-X slashed and stabbed and slashed again. However, the monster’s scaly hide protected it. Project-X realized that he was having no success and backed up before being swatted aside by the monster’s spiky tail.

Azind’r flew in and blasted dual green lasers at the monster which made the alien flinch. Ryan noticed that and narrowed his eyes. However, he didn’t put any more thought into it as he continued firing arrows.

The dragon-esque monster grabbed Azind’r and prepared to bite her. However, a blue portal suddenly appeared and a red & blue blur shot out of it toward the monster. The monster was knocked back and instinctively released Azind’r. Both Ryan and Azind’r widened their eyes once the blur stopped moving. A man with an S-shield floated in the air. He also had what looked like armor on his person along with a helmet.

“A Kryptonian,” Azind’r breathed.

Superman looked down at her once before flying off toward the alien monster. The alien monster looked back at Superman and fired black flames from its mouth right at him. Superman stopped flying and blew a very powerful gust of wind to halt the flames’ progress. They kept at it for as long as they could, but eventually, Superman faltered and was blasted back by the black flames. The dragon flew toward Superman and grabbed him.

Just before the monster could bite down on Superman a ship appeared and blasted the alien dragon till it let go of Superman. However, they didn’t stop until it had crashed to the ground. The Waverider stopped above the dragon and hovered as the boarding ramp lowered. Standing on the ramp was John Constantine.

“You’re a power siphon,” John said to the creature. “Let’s give you a taste of your own medicine.”

He immediately clasped his hands and rolled his eyes back as he prepared to say a spell.

“Ne quid furto sublatus,” John chanted. “Unde venerant redire!”

When John finished his chant, two orange mystical circles appeared at his hands and three tendrils of orange energy shot out of each and latched onto the dragon alien. Suddenly, the alien began to convulse and shrink as all the energy it had absorbed left its system. In the Waverider’s sunroom, Kara’s eyes fluttered open and she exhaled.

**Later, at Star Labs…**

Barry Allen ran faster than the eye could see in the speed lab, and Cisco stood at the scanner keeping an eye on his progress. As he did that, Oliver stood in front of Ryan and Azind’r angrily with his arms crossed.

“What you did was reckless!” Oliver said. “You went against orders and nearly got yourselves killed! You also took that feral threat battle!!”

“You don’t get to lecture me, Oliver,” Ryan said just as angrily. “Sure, I may have misjudged the threat. However, don’t dare to think you know better than me!! I was trained by The League of Assassins and I was top of the class!”

“I was trained by Ra’s Al Ghul himself!” Oliver countered. “I even beat him, and I’ve been at this far longer than you have. I know what is and isn’t possible. Just the three of you going against Reaper in his more monstrous state… had zero chance the moment you headed to that hangar.”

“Stop!” Azind’r shouted. “Stop fighting!”

Both of the archers looked at her shocked at the volume of her voice as they had never heard her shout before. She was usually so quiet.

“Oliver’s right, Ryan,” Azind’r said as she looked at the younger archer.

“But so is Ryan,” Azind’r said as she looked at Oliver. “We may be inexperienced compared to you and your friends, but you can’t keep us in the dark and out of the fight. If you and your friends had died to the monster we’d be all that is left. Without any knowledge of the monster’s weaknesses and strengths, we’d fall not too long later.”

Nothing more was said as Oliver digested what Azind’r told them.

**With Alex…**

Alex stood in front of the Waverider and waited alongside Superman and Hank. She had an anxious expression on her face. Eventually, Kara walked down the boarding ramp much to Alex’s relief.

“Kara!” Alex said as she hurried to her sister and embraced her. “I was so worried.”

“I’m okay, Alex,” Kara said quietly as she lightly returned the hug. She turned her attention to Superman and her eyes widened.

“Superman?” Kara asked surprised as Alex stepped away. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help,” Superman said.

“You always do,” Kara smiled as she walked toward Superman and embraced him.

“I am so glad you’re here,” Kara said as she began to break down. “I was so scared. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I-”

“It’s okay, cuz,” Superman said as he held her. “You can tell me all about it back home.”

At that, Alex pressed the button on the Interdimensional Extrapolator and a swirling blue portal appeared. They immediately walked into the portal and it closed behind them.

**Meanwhile, with Diaz…**

Ricardo Diaz made his way through a party full of businessmen and government officials. He had his eyes on two people. He came to a stop next to the man that looked like Adrian Paul and the woman who looked like Sea Shimooka.

“Diaz,” the man said as he turned to regard the criminal. “You and Kodiak vanished according to Silencer and Red. I was just about to send them to kill you two.”

“Dante,” Diaz said curtly before he addressed the woman. “You might want to know that he’s the one behind your mother’s death.”

“What?” the woman asked as she narrowed her eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s lying, Emiko,” Dante said as he moved his hands to his back. “There’s no way he’d know the one behind your mother’s death.”

“If I could figure out Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow,” Diaz sneered. “Then finding this…”

He produced a file and handed it to Emiko. Emiko opened it and her hands shook with rage upon reading its contents. She dropped the file before turning to face Dante angrily.

“You had a former Longbow Hunter kill my mother,” Emiko said angrily. “All to push me to you!”

“And you’ve become the perfect weapon,” Dante said. “You should be thanking me.”

“Okay,” Emiko said as she balled her fists. “Here’s my…”

“THANKS!” Emiko shouted as she delivered a haymaker right into his ribs. Dante immediately slammed his right hand into Emiko’s stomach just before she could make contact with him. Emiko gasped in pain and stepped back as Dante removed his hand. She looked down to see Dante had a bloody knife in his hand. As Emiko fell, Diaz walked up to Dante and sliced his throat.

“I told you once,” Diaz said as he lowered Dante to the ground. “I would set myself free from you. Now the Longbow Hunters work for ME.”

Diaz immediately wiped his hands of Dante’s blood before he left the party before anyone could catch him with two bodies. As he left, Emiko pulled out a photo and let out a tear. It was the last photo of her mother she had. As she lost consciousness, her hand collapsed to the floor dropping the photo.

**With Adrian Chase…**

Adrian Chase walked through a forest until he has to suddenly stop when an arrow flew past his face.

“Adrian Chase!” shouted a feminine voice. “State your reasons for returning here!!!”

“I’m here to enlist your aid in killing Oliver Queen and his allies,” Adrian revealed. There was no response, but there were at least no arrows flying toward him. Instead, several women stepped out from behind trees.

“We’ll help you,” the woman said. “However, the Thanatos Guild will want something in return.”

Adrian smiled victoriously but didn’t say anything in return. However, he tossed a map to the woman. She looked at it and smiled as tears began to stream down her face. She looked at Adrian with a grateful expression.

**Back with Eobard…**

As soon as the Reverse-Flash arrived back at his coalition’s lair, he walked up to Klarion and dropped the Book of Eternity in front of the arrogant Lord of Chaos.

“It’s time,” Eobard said. Klarion looked at the speedster with loathing, but he got up from the table and picked up the book without touching it.

“Where have the other two gone?” Eobard asked as they headed toward the base’s exit.

“They have gone recruiting,” Klarion said.

“We don’t need more for our plan to work,” Eobard said.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Klarion said. “A spell of this magnitude will take time and attract a LOT of attention. Specifically, attention from our enemies. Our reinforcements will not be victorious, but they will slow them down.”

 _Dammit,_ Eobard thought sourly as Klarion opened a mystical portal that looked like a flaming ring surrounding darkness. _How could I not consider that possibility?_

Without wasting a second, both Eobard and Klarion walked through the portal which closed behind them.

**Back at Star Labs, with Barry…**

Barry finally stopped running in the speed lab and decided to go check on Caitlin. As he headed toward the cortex, he noticed that the two archers had finally stopped arguing and Azind’r was looking lonely. Frowning, he walked toward her and sat down next to her.

“You okay?” Barry asked. Azind’r didn’t respond for a while and just continued staring at her feet.

“I miss my family,” Azind’r said after a while.

“Everyone here has lost loved ones,” Barry said consolingly. “So, if you ever need to talk… just find any one of us.”

Azind’r didn’t respond, but she nodded to inform him she understood. Barry touched her shoulder once before he stood up and resumed his path toward the cortex.

When he got there, he widened his eyes. Caitlin was already up and moving about.

“Caitlin,” Barry said shocked. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Caitlin nodded. “Whatever happened must have worn off.”

“Frost had returned to save me,” Barry explained. “She… you nearly died as a result.”

Caitlin looked up at Barry sharply before returning to her task of putting away medical equipment.

“There’s something you need to know, Caitlin,” Barry said as he walked up to her.

“I know Frost is in love with you, Barry,” Caitlin sighed as she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

“What?” Barry asked confusedly.

“I’ve known for a long time,” Caitlin admitted. “However, you were with Iris so she decided to stick with her usual ‘cold’ personality. I know that because she’s a part of me. Always has been, and was probably part of the reason why I was attracted to you for a while.”

When Barry blinked twice, Caitlin widened her eyes. She immediately facepalmed.

“That’s not what you wanted to tell me,” Caitlin said irritated with herself for assuming that.

“No,” Barry said shaking his head. “What I was going to tell you… hang on. Frost has a thing for me?”

“Yeah,” Caitlin said as if it was obvious. “Now, please let’s move from the subject. It was awkward enough telling you.”

Barry was still trying to process what Caitlin told him, but he felt she was right. He was also starting to feel awkward. Besides, it's best to forget about it anyway.

“Right,” Barry said. “Well, Eddie was the one who nearly killed Frost.”

“Eddie?” Caitlin asked confusedly. “Eddie Thawne? He died, Barry…”

“It wasn’t our Eddie,” Barry explained. “This Eddie was from another Earth. An Earth where he and I were brothers with the same surname, he had married Iris, and well…”

“His Earth’s version of you had the last name of Thawne?” Caitlin asked incredulously. “I honestly can’t believe it… Wait a minute. What aren’t you telling me?”

Barry looked away feeling awkward, but he took a deep breath and mentally prepared to tell her.

“The version of Killer Frost on his world… died protecting me,” Barry finally said.

“So history almost repeated itself,” Caitlin said thoughtfully. “How did we survive?”

“Cisco,” Barry replied. “Cisco came to our rescue. I guess there isn’t a Cisco on Evil Eddie’s Earth.”

“A world without Cisco,” Caitlin said. “Honestly can’t imagine it.”

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare and Barry hurried to the computer. He immediately pressed a few keys and an image appeared on one of the monitors. He stood straight and walked toward it.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as he hurried into the room.

“Something new and far deadlier than Reaper,” Barry replied.

“Something that can cause storms of that magnitude…” Cisco trailed off as he arrived shortly after Ryan and Azind’r.

“What you’re seeing is the result of someone using the Book of Eternity for nefarious means,” said the Liverpudlian voice of John Constantine as he and the rest of the Legends arrived at the Cortex.

Everyone, including the Legends, looked at John confusedly as soon as he finished his statement.

**With Eobard and Klarion…**

Eobard stood watching as Klarion used the Book of Eternity. Eobard was beginning to feel that he was finally going to win. As he stared at the mystical storm, he heard the sounds of vehicle engines come to a stop nearby.

“Well, well, well,” said an arrogant voice. “If it isn’t Harrison Wells. I thought you died.”

Irked, Eobard turned to see who had the nerve to talk to him like that and saw General Wade Eiling.

“Funny thing, General,” Eobard said. “I’m not Harrison Wells. However, I did use his face for a time. My name is Eobard Thawne. As for me being dead… well, you can thank Flash for creating Flashpoint. That altered the timeline enough so that I would still get born even if Eddie Thawne still died.”

“Kill him,” General Eiling said. His soldiers immediately aimed their rifles at the speedster, but before they could move Eobard sped forward. Eiling watched as red lightning zoomed past him. Upon hearing bodies hit the floor, he turned to see that all of his men were dead. He turned back around again and saw Eobard standing up close and in front of him with a vibrating hand.

“Unless you want to die,” Eobard said. “Give me one good reason to spare your life.”

“I can name one,” Eiling said quickly. “In return for sparing my life, I’ll give you the code phrase that will unleash Project-X against those that harbor him. The GPS I inserted into him indicates that he’s with the Flash and his friends.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Eobard asked impatiently.

“The code phrase is ‘ferocious,’” Eiling said. “Now, are you going to spare me?”

Eobard seemed to consider doing so, but suddenly he rammed his vibrating hand into Eiling’s chest.

“Decidedly not, General,” Eobard said before he removed his hand from the General’s chest and watched as his body fell.

“Looks like we missed the party,” said the voice of another arrogant person. Eobard to see Diaz had arrived with two women at his side.

“Not quite,” Eobard said as he turned back toward the mystical storm. “The party’s yet to start. Get rid of the bodies and the vehicles.”

**Forty-five minutes later…**

A swirling blue portal appeared, and people began walking out of it. Oliver Queen, Flash, Killer Frost, Ryan McDonnell, Hank Henshaw aka J’onn J’onzz, Azind’r, Project X, White Canary, The ATOM, Zari, Heatwave, John Constantine, and finally Vibe.

“Keep your head on a swivel, people,” Oliver said as he peered around the seemingly empty parking lot.

“You got anything, Ray?” Sara asked as she held her batons tightly.

“I’m getting mixed signals,” Ray said irked as his scanner showed multiple readings. “Something’s fritzing my scanners.”

“Maybe instead of relying on your technology, Raymondo,” Constantine said as he gestured toward Project X. “We should use nature boy, over here.”

Everyone turned toward Project X and watched as he sniffed around. Knives slowly slid out of his fists, and then before anyone could stop him he charged forward with his fists pointed forward. Suddenly, several armed people appeared around them. Project X leaped into one of them and impaled her with his knives.

“Barry,” Oliver said upon noticing the Reverse-Flash. “You deal with your evil half.”

Barry immediately sped forward and Eobard sped away to lead Barry on a chase as speedsters tend to do.

“Everyone else,” Oliver said as he drew an arrow. “Take on whoever you want, but leave Diaz for me.”

“For us,” Ryan said as he too pulled out an arrow. Oliver looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Both of the archers fired their explosive arrows, but their arrows were suddenly stopped in midair.

“I’m so glad Thawne brought me back for this fight,” said a cocky arrogant voice. Oliver and the Legends widened their eyes upon seeing Damien Dahrk.

“What’s the matter?” Dahrk asked as he launched the explosive arrows elsewhere. “Didn’t expect to see me again, Oliver?”

“Leave Dahrk to us, Oliver,” Sara said darkly.

“Miss Lance,” Dahrk said. “I was hoping for a rematch.”

At that, everyone charged forward. Oliver and Ryan both shooting down enemy archers, Heatwave burning other archers, Ray blasting from the sky alongside Azind’r, and J’onn taking on some random metahumans alongside Vibe and Killer Frost. The Legends focused on fighting Damien Dahrk, but Constantine wasn’t with them. He was heading straight toward Klarion.

“Teekl,” said Klarion half-focused on the Book of Eternity. “An insect is trying to sneak on us. Squash it for me, please.”

His orange cat stood up and immediately grew into a tiger that was slightly larger than normal. It also had sabertooth fangs.

“Oh, bollocks,” Constantine said as stopped in his tracks. The tiger pounced at the mage, but it was suddenly swatted aside by a trail of orange lightning followed by red lighting.

John immediately formed a fiery mystical circle and pulled a sword made entirely out of flames out of it. He brandished the fire sword at the tiger and prepared to fight the magic feline.

“Give me your best shot, furball,” Constantine said.

The tiger growled before it scratched into the pavement. Suddenly, the ground at John’s feet cracked and several skeletal hands sprouted from the ground.

“Cheating little shite!” John said as he swiped down at the arms. Unfortunately, the flames only made the bones black. As the rest of the skeletal warriors pulled themselves out of the ground, the blackness of the bones returned to their natural white.

**With Oliver…**

Oliver thwacked nearby opponents and fired arrows until eventually, he had almost reached Diaz. However, Adrian Chase swung his sword at him which forced Oliver to step back and parry with his bow. Adrian swung again, and Oliver had to block. They both pressed their weapons against each other.

“I’m going to kill you, Oliver,” Adrian said with bloodlust. “I’ll stab one of my razor-sharp shurikens into you and slowly slice upward. I’ll revel in the feeling of your blood oozing over my hands.”

Suddenly, Adrian jerked backward and whirled around. He held his hand against his ear and felt a hole along with something wet and warm. He brought his hand down and looked at his fingers. They were red with blood. Both archers looked toward where the shot had come from and saw Deathstroke standing on top of some random crates with a sniper rifle. The rifle had smoke wafting out of the barrel.

As Adrian was distracted, Oliver quickly thwacked him with his bow before kicking out his legs and punching him to the ground. Oliver glanced back once but didn’t see Slade anymore. He immediately headed straight toward Diaz.

**With Ryan…**

Ryan fell to the ground and banged his head against the ground. Dazed, he slowly tried to get to his feet but his antagonist stepped over him and removed the face portion of his mask.

“Just a kid?” asked Diaz incredibly. “You really should’ve just stayed with the civilian lifestyle. Might’ve lived a little longer.”

Ryan heard the sound of a gun cocking, and his daze vanished just in time for him to see inside of a semi-automatic sidearm’s barrel.

However, just before Diaz could shoot he was forced backward followed by two gunshots. Ryan looked to see two people with firearms. One in a hockey mask, and the other with a wonky helmet and a black and red leather jacket.

“That’s for Dinah,” said hockey mask.

“And for Felicity,” said helmet man. Ryan recognized the voice of John Diggle.

“Come on, kid,” Diggle said as he held out his hand to Ryan. “The fight’s not over yet.”

Slowly, Ryan grabbed Diggle’s hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up to his feet.

“Together,” Diggle said to both of them. Both Ryan and hockey mask nodded and headed toward Diaz who retreated to two women. One with an odd contraption on her belt and another with some sort of weapon on each hand.

“What are you waiting for?!” Diaz shouted. “Kill them!”

The two women immediately attacked. Sound vanished while darts spewed from the devices on the hands of one of the women. All three of them had to dodge to avoid the darts until Diggle eventually clashed with Silencer and hockey mask clashed with the other woman. That left Ryan to take on Diaz. Ryan pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the honorless killer.

“Ricardo Diaz!” Ryan shouted angrily. “You have failed this city!!!”

He let the arrow fly, and just as he expected Diaz dodged to the side. However, the arrow exploded right next to him. Diaz was blown to the ground by the blast, and when Ryan reached him he saw that the entire right side of his enemy’s face had been burned off. Oliver arrived just in time to see Ryan unsheathe his sword.

“You beat him,” Oliver said disappointed.

“Yes,” Ryan said as he offered the sword to Oliver. “However, the kill is yours. I’ve got my vengeance. Now, you get yours.”

Oliver didn’t hesitate to grab the sword, but just as he was about to kill Diaz he halted.

_You’re a murderer, Oliver. A killer._

Oliver didn’t know why, but he couldn’t get the last line his deceased best friend had said to him out of his mind. Slowly, Oliver lowered his sword and looked at Ryan.

“No more death,” Oliver said firmly.

“You do know that this will come back to bite you in the ass,” Ryan reasoned.

“If I go down to his level,” Oliver countered. “I’ll become just as bad as him.”

**With Barry…**

As a Speedster, Barry moves faster than is humanly possible. However, as he does so it appears that everything around him is slowing down. That allows him to have better control of his turns and save people more effectively. Unfortunately, he’s not the only one with speed powers. There’s one that has plagued Barry’s existence since he was eleven years old. Eobard Thawne, or as he’s more commonly known, The Reverse-Flash. Eobard has tried to kill Barry countless times, and today doesn’t appear to be any different.

“What are you up to, Thawne?!” Barry demanded as they skidded to a stop even though they still moved inhumanely fast.

“Like I would tell you, Barry,” Eobard sneered.

“Whatever it is, I will find out,” Barry said angrily. “And then, I’ll stop you.”

“My plan is beyond your comprehension, Flash. However, you’d have to catch me before you could attempt to understand my plan,” Eobard said before he immediately took off leaving red lightning in his wake. That prompted Barry to follow suit and leave orange lightning trailing behind him.

**With the Legends…**

Sara twirled spun and thwacked her quarterstaff against Damien Dahrk, but when she did, he grabbed it. Damien Dahrk proceeded to grab her chest. Fortunately, before he could drain the life from her he was blasted by a combo of ion energy and flames. He dropped Sara and used his magic to send the flames back toward Heatwave and the ion blast back at Ray Palmer. The former was launched backward into Zari and the latter was knocked to the ground.

“Did you all get sloppy since the last time we fought?” Damien laughed.

Sara slowly got to her feet and charged at Damien with her quarterstaff split into batons. She swung at him, but he blocked her attack. She swung with the other baton and got the same result. Damien kneed her in the stomach before he grabbed her by the neck and raised her off the ground.

“I admire your resolve, Miss Lance,” Damien said honestly. “Really, I do. However, what you’re doing is foolish. You have no hope to beat me.”

“What about me?” asked an angry voice. Damien turned around just in time to be blasted by emerald energy. Damien wasn’t ready for it and got knocked to the ground. Sara looked up at her rescuer and saw Azind’r floating in the air. Sara gave her a thumbs-up gesture to indicate her gratefulness as her throat hurt too much to speak at the moment.

“You caught me off guard,” Damien groaned as he got to his feet. “But don’t think that’s going to happen again.”

“I don’t need to!” Azind’r shouted as she blasted two beams of emerald lasers at him from her fists. However, Damien quickly held up his hands and blocked the attack with his magic. Unlike the attacks from Heatwave and Ray, however, he was unable to send the blast back at her. At least, not immediately. He had to put a lot of effort into forcing the emerald energy back with his magical energy. The more effort he gave, the more the green energy was forced back toward Azind’r.

As Damien was completely focused on returning Azind’r’s energy at her, Sara nodded to Ray who immediately began tinkering on his “Shrink Ray”.

**With J’onn J’onzz…**

J’onn punched and kicked at any opponent that got near them, and he took a moment to glance around. He noticed that Constantine was doing his best to hold off a skeletal army at bay. However, Constantine’s movements were getting sluggish. He saw Azind’r and a white-haired man in a suit at a sort of stand-off. There were two trails of colored lightning whizzing all over the place, and he noticed Damien and Ryan fighting back to back with the aid of John Diggle and a man wearing a hockey mask. Vibe was blasting his vibrational powers at random metas and occasionally sending them flying or running into one another.

Suddenly, an ice spike shot past him and into the chest of an incoming meta. He looked to see Killer Frost who wasn’t impressed with him.

“You always this oblivious on your Earth?” Killer Frost asked coldly.

“No,” J’onn said bluntly. “I’m just checking on the welfare of our allies.”

“We’re winning,” Frost said just as bluntly. “There’s no need to worry.

Frost and J’onn immediately returned to their fight.

**Back with Ryan and Oliver…**

Oliver reached for another arrow but found that his quiver was empty. He noticed that Ryan was in the same predicament. However, Ryan still had a sword that he could use.

“We’re not going to last much longer,” Oliver said to Ryan. “We need to end this. Now.”

Suddenly, turned to his right and grabbed an arrow that was headed straight for him. Adrian Chase was back for another round, but this time he had his mask and hood on.

“Time to die, Oliver Queen,” Prometheus said with his modulated voice.

“Not today,” Oliver said before he fired the arrow back at the black archer. Prometheus was quick and blocked the arrow with his sword. Oliver and Adrian Chase charged at one another. Ryan tried to help Oliver, but he was forced away from his emerald ally by several members of the Thanatos Guild.

Oliver thwacked at Prometheus who parried and swiped at Oliver in return. They both kept blocking and swinging at each other until Prometheus ended up cutting Oliver’s bowstring followed by a spartan kick. Oliver stumbled backward and tripped on Ricardo Diaz’s leg as Prometheus walked toward him.

“I should have done this from the beginning,” Prometheus said as he prepared to stab Oliver. However, his sword was knocked from his hands with a gunshot followed shortly after. He turned to see Deathstroke charging toward him with his katana. Prometheus immediately threw one of his custom throwing stars at the mercenary before he dove for his sword. He managed to pick it up just before Deathstroke reached him. They both swung their blades and a metallic clang could be heard by those nearby.

“You used my own son’s name to trick me into killing Oliver,” Slade growled as he pressed down on Prometheus’s sword. “I made you a promise, and I always keep my promises.”

“I’d do it all again,” Prometheus growled as well. “But I would also have brought him along as a corpse!”

Angrily, Slade pressed to the right before elbowing Adrian in the throat. Instinctively, Adrian clutched at his throat while Slade proceeded to impale Adrian with his katana. Deathstroke watched as Adrian Chase slid off of his blade onto the ground. He turned toward Oliver who had just gotten to his feet.

“Here,” Slade said as he picked up Prometheus’s bow and handed it to Oliver. “The battle’s not over yet, kid.”

Oliver grabbed the bow’s handle and nodded his thanks. Deathstroke nodded in return before he turned toward the members of the Thanatos Guild who had seen him kill Prometheus. They immediately bolted away.

**With John Constantine…**

John Constantine fell to the ground as the flaming conjured sword vanished when a skeletal soldier swung at him with a war hammer. Constantine tried to get to his feet but was forced back to the ground when a skeletal soldier stepped down on his chest.

“Call your boneheads off me, Klarion,” Constantine said to the Lord of Chaos.

“I don’t think so, Hellblazer,” Klarion said uninterested. “I’ll let Teekl deal with you.”

As the supernatural cat slowly and menacingly walked toward Constantine, the laughing magician quickly pulled out a vial and splashed the contents onto the leg of the skeleton. Suddenly, the bone began melting away and the skeleton collapsed to the ground.

“Gorgonis vocat potentiam,” John said quickly as he clasped his hands. “Victi reddunt quod suum periculum.”

He suddenly thrust his hands forward and his fingers turned into snakes while his palms split open revealing a snake’s diamond eye. Teekl immediately cowered down as its fur stood on end. The cat opened its mouth to hiss just as it turned to stone.

“If you want to have your pet restored,” Constantine said as he thought. “Undo what you’ve done.”

That caught Klarion’s full attention. The Lord of Chaos slowly turned toward John and widened his eyes. He dropped his jaw upon seeing that his beloved pet had been turned into a statue.

“If you don’t…” John said darkly. “I’ll smash it to pieces.”

“You dare,” Klarion said with a shaky tone. “YOU DARE THREATEN MY PRECIOUS TEEKL!!!!”

With an inhuman roar, he blasted lighting into Constantine. As he did so, the storm immediately blasted lighting down onto both armies.

**With Vibe…**

A lightning blast nearly hit him but missed as it struck a nearby meta. He turned to look at where the blast came from and widened his eyes. The magical storm was sending blast after blast of lightning down on them, and it wasn’t merciful to anyone be it friend or foe. He looked around and saw that the lighting had blasted down almost all of his allies with the exclusion of Oliver, Ryan, and surprisingly the mercenary Deathstroke. He also noticed that Constantine was in the middle of being Mace Windu’d by a person that looked like a kid but wasn’t.

“We’re so screwed,” Vibe said just before the feral kid tackled him just before the lightning could strike him.

“You’re not going to survive, Cisco,” said the Reverse-Flash as he stopped next to them. “None of you will when my plan succeeds.”

“And what is your plan?!” Cisco shouted. “If it’s to piss us off, then you’ve succeeded five years ago!!”

“You’ll be the first one to figure it out, Cisco,” said Eobard as he walked toward him with a vibrating hand. “That means I have to kill you. Know that this isn’t personal.”

“Nuh-uh,” Cisco said as he immediately formed a breach. “I’m not going through that again!”

“Cisco!” Eobard shouted just as Cisco jumped through it. Eobard sped as fast as he could, but by the time he reached the breach, it closed. Angrily, Eobard stabbed his vibrating hand into the chest of a nearby meta. He heard a roaring sound and quickly spun around. As he did so, he grabbed the feral kid by his throat and held him up.

“Project-X, I presume,” Eobard smiled evilly. “Excellent.”

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the multiverse…**

A man that looked like Tom Welling walked in a bustling city wearing a tan long coat over a suit and had glasses on his face. As he walked, he accidentally bumped into people apologizing as he went. He eventually came to a stop and looked up at a building with a spinning bronze globe on the roof.

“Okay, Lois,” the man thought out loud. “Today’s the day.”

Suddenly, he heard the sound of ticking which made him frown. This particular ticking was unusual. Most ticking had a pattern, but this one seemed to be getting faster. He heard it coming from the building and widened his eyes.

“Lois!” shouted the man just as an explosion shattered several windows near the top. He immediately ducked into an alleyway and undressed revealing a red and yellow “S” emblem on his chest. He shot up into the air and back toward the building. He flew right through a flame flicking out of one of the windows and inhaled once. He puffed out his cheeks and blew the equivalent to a gale-force wind which extinguished the flames. He hurried to a huge pile of debris and lifted upon hearing cries for help. A teen with a camera around his neck bolted away from under it.

After several minutes, everyone on the floor the explosion took place was outside on the sidewalk. Everyone, except for the one person he was looking for. Lois Lane. The man focused and suddenly he could see through the building and saw that nobody was left on the damaged floor.

 _Where are you, Lois?_ Superman thought concernedly. Suddenly, he saw something blue and rippling and whooshed toward it. As soon as he arrived, he saw Lois and a strangely dressed man with long hair walk out of it.

“Who are you?!” demanded Superman as he stared menacingly at the stranger.

“My name is Vibe,” the stranger said. “And I could use your help, Superman. Specifically, my Earth could.”

“What were you doing with Lois?” Superman asked angrily.

“I saved her,” Vibe said. “I arrived in the middle of a room full of cubicles and I found her right before a bomb exploded from under her desk.”

Superman stared at Vibe sternly before he sighed and looked at Lois disappointedly.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to get yourself involved with dangerous people?” Superman asked exhaustedly.

“Oh, that’s funny coming from you, boy scout,” Lois said. “You are the most dangerous man on Earth, after all.”

“Thank you for saving Lois, Vibe,” Superman said honestly. “However, I can’t risk leaving my Earth to help another.”

“Oh, you’re not getting out of this one, buster,” Lois said as she prodded Superman in his symbol. “You are Earth’s hero, but that doesn’t mean you’re bound to a single Earth. Ollie and the others will pick up the slack while you’re gone.”

Superman sighed before he regarded Vibe. However, before he was to agree to help the dimension-jumper he needed information.

“Tell me everything that led to you being here,” Superman said sternly.

About thirty minutes or so later, Cisco finished explaining everything from Reaper to him opening a breach to a random Earth to escape a villainous speedster.

“That’s… quite the story,” Lois said intrigued. “I kinda want to write about it.”

“Too bad nobody would ever believe it,” she added with a sigh.

Superman stayed silent for about ten minutes as he listened to Vibe’s heartbeat. Eventually, he determined that Vibe was truthful.

“Let’s go save your world,” Superman said as he walked toward Cisco. Cisco nodded and opened a breach, but before Superman entered he looked back at Lois. She smiled and he smiled in return before he stepped through the portal alongside Vibe.

**Back on Earth-1**

Deathstroke, Ryan, and Oliver had ducked behind a pile of bodies to stay out of the storm’s line of fire. Oliver peered over the pile of bodies and looked around. Damien Dahrk had Sara by her neck using his magic to drain the life from her, the magic kid stood over the smoking form of John Constantine, and the evil flash was nowhere to be seen.

“What do you see, kid?” Slade asked as he inspected his Deagle.

“We’re losing,” Oliver said grimly. “The speedster is nowhere in sight.”

“At least the magic storm has stopped being so violent,” Ryan put in.

Slade chuckled upon hearing that which acquired the attention of both archers. Oliver raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“What’s so funny?” Ryan asked irked.

“You just remind me of Oliver from twelve years ago,” Slade said as he slid a magazine into place.

“How?” Oliver asked. “He’s nothing like me.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Slade said as he cocked his Deagle. “You didn’t have a killer instinct back then.”

There was no more chance to talk as Ryan froze. Both Slade and Oliver looked to see what he was staring at and saw the Reverse-Flash standing in front of them with the feral kid unconscious in his right hand.

“Let the kid go,” Oliver said darkly as he and his two allies stood up.

Eobard Thawne didn’t move a muscle and just stood there menacingly.

“I won’t ask a second time,” Oliver said as he drew an arrow and pulled back on the bowstring. Deathstroke cocked his Deagle and aimed it at the speedster.

Eobard smirked before he tossed the kid onto the ground unceremoniously. Ryan immediately went to check on him while Slade calculated the best way to take out the speedster. He narrowed his eye once he realized that even if he had mirakuru still coursing through him… he wouldn’t stand a chance. His eye widened once he realized the only way he’d get out of this situation.

“Don’t worry, Oliver,” Eobard said arrogantly. “I didn’t kill him. I doubt I could even if I wanted to.”

Oliver prepared to fire the arrow, but then his aim was suddenly altered at the last second and his arrow flew way off target. Oliver turned toward Deathstroke and glared at him.

“What are you doing?!” Oliver asked angrily.

“He’s chosen the winning side,” Eobard sneered. “This is a teaching moment for you, Oliver. Never trust a mercenary.”

“He’s right,” Deathstroke replied as he walked to stand next to Eobard. “The only way I’ll survive this encounter is if I choose the side that is going to win. If I don’t… my fate will be the same as yours.”

Oliver glared at his friend before he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Slade this time around.

“I beat you twice,” Oliver growled. “I will do it a third time.”

“Take your best shot, kid,” Slade said as he holstered his Deagle. “This will be your last chance to take me down.”

Without hesitating, Oliver fired it right toward his remaining eye. He widened his eyes as soon as Slade managed to catch it before it could hit him. Suddenly, Slade stabbed the arrow at Eobard. However, the speedster quickly grabbed his arm and redirected the arrow right into Slade’s stomach.

“You don’t think I wouldn’t anticipate this, Mr. Wilson?” Eobard asked arrogantly. “I knew where your loyalties lay long before you ever helped Mr. Queen in his fight with Prometheus.”

While Eobard was focused on twisting the arrow around inside Slade, Oliver quickly fired two injector arrows. Eobard cried out in pain as soon as they hit him in the back.

“Nanites,” Oliver said. “Courtesy of Ray Palmer. You won’t be using your speed for quite a while.”

“We’ll see about that,” Eobard said as he let Slade fall to the floor. He turned toward Oliver and picked up a fallen assassin’s sword. He slashed at Oliver, but the archer blocked with his bow before delivering a strong right hook into the side of Eobard’s face. The speedster stumbled back and the sword was shot out of his hand by an arrow. He widened his eyes as Oliver punched down on his head with his bow.

Eobard fell to the ground and banged his head on the ground while Oliver stood over him.

“Face it,” Oliver said sternly. “You’ve lost.”

“Have I?” Eobard smirked. “If you think that, then you don’t know how ferocious I can be to win.”

Suddenly, somebody cried out in pain and Oliver turned to see that the feral kid had buried three of his fist knives in Ryan’s leg. The feral kid swung his arm up with caused Ryan to fall back as his leg was forced up. The feral kid stood over Ryan and prepared to slash down at his throat with his other fist knives. Oliver didn’t waste any time and fired an arrow into the kid’s back. The kid snarled as he turned toward Oliver with nothing but a murderous animalistic rage in his eyes. The kid charged straight toward Oliver, and the archer quickly fired a bolo-arrow at him. The kid fell to the ground and skidded forward.

“What did you do to him?!” Oliver demanded as he turned toward Eobard who had stood up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Eobard asked as his eyes flickered with crimson lightning? Suddenly, a katana blade exploded from his chest and he exclaimed in pain.

“I don’t die easily,” Slade said from behind him before he withdrew his blade and watched the speedster crumble to the ground. “I can’t say the same for you.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell what side you’re on,” Oliver said irked as he regarded the mercenary.

“I know,” Slade said simply as he returned Oliver’s arrow to him. “However, I have a feeling you already knew I wasn’t going to screw you over. That’s why you fired an arrow laced in a numbing liquid in case the speedster managed to stop me before I could skewer him with it."

Oliver didn’t say anything as he knelt and wiped the blood off the arrow on Eobard’s suit before returning it to his quiver.

“What’d Eobard do to him?” Oliver asked as he looked at the feral kid.

“Probably a code phrase embedded into the kid's mind by General Eiling,” Slade said as he wiped the blood from his katana. “I’ve seen it, and it’s never pretty. It can turn people who are normally kind and heroic into a mean and psychotic monster.”

“Eiling told the code phrase to the speedster to try and save his own life, didn’t he?” Oliver asked already knowing the answer. Slade didn’t respond as he walked toward Ryan and pulled out a cloth and a vial of medical alcohol.

“This is going to hurt,” Slade said after he wiped the wound. He poured the alcohol onto Ryan’s wound which made the young archer cry out in pain. As Slade tended to Ryan, Oliver knelt next to the feral kid with sympathy.

Suddenly, he saw something blue in the corner of his eye and he turned to see Vibe alongside what looked to be another version of Superman. This version looked absolutely nothing like the version he had met before.

“Vibe,” Oliver said. “I need you to breach the kid to somewhere that can contain him till he returns to something more like his original state. Breach Ryan to the Star Labs’s medical room.”

“While you do that,” Superman said to Cisco. “I’ll handle the Lord of Chaos.”

He immediately flew up into the air leaving a red blur behind him as he went. Vibe, on the other hand, opened a breach under Project-X and another under Ryan.

“Time to take out Darhk,” Oliver said as he stood up and looked toward the magical villain. However, before he could fire an arrow at him a streak of yellow lightning rammed into him and he was sent flying. The lightning ceased and in his place was Kid Flash with Sara in his arms. Without wasting a second, KF sped away undoubtedly to return to the Waverider to restore Sara.

“This is where I go, kid,” Slade said attracting Oliver’s attention. The archer turned to look at the mercenary with a questioning look.

“I came to take out Adrian Chase,” Slade explained. “And I just helped you defeat a speedster.”

“Let’s hope our next meeting is under better circumstances,” Oliver said as he held out a hand to his friend. Deathstroke grasped it and shook.

“Send me to A.R.G.U.S,” Slade said to Vibe. “It’s about time I started redeeming myself in the eyes of the law. I don’t need the most dangerous government agency in the world to continue hunting me.”

Vibe didn’t do anything, but at a look from Oliver, he immediately opened another breach.

**With Superman…**

Superman flew right into Klarion and delivered a very powerful punch, and with his strength combined with his momentum… the Lord of Chaos was sent flying. Superman knelt next to Constantine and checked his pulse. He closed his eyes relieved when he felt one and then returned his attention to his foe.

“You dare hit me?!” exclaimed Klarion angrily as his eyes glowed and a fireball formed in one hand while an ice spike formed in another. “The Lord of Chaos?!?!”

“You’re trying to destroy this world,” Superman stated simply as he stood straight. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Then you’ll die!!!” Klarion screamed insanely as he launched both elemental magics toward Superman. Everything seemed to slow down for Superman and he ran forward. As he moved he left an afterimage behind him. He stopped and broke a piece of the ground off and threw it.

Klarion widened his eyes as the huge dirtball exploded upon impacting with his magic attacks. He prepared to fire lightning this time, but suddenly Superman was right in front of him. Klarion tried to blast lightning at the hero but received an uppercut to his chin.

Superman flew up into the sky till he was right above Klarion and bashed down on Klarion while grasping his hands. Klarion went speeding right back down to the ground, and Superman repeatedly punched until Klarion rammed into the ground so hard he created a crater.

“I’m not yet done,” Klarion said as he shakily got to his feet.

“Yes, you are,” Superman stated before knocking him out with a punch to his temple.

He flew out of the crater, picked up Constantine, and flew him back to the others who were busy tending to their friends. Fortunately, the only ones that had been gravely wounded were Sara and Constantine. The former had already been taken to the Waverider.

“Thank you for your help,” Oliver said to Superman as he held his hand out.

“You’re very welcome,” Superman said as he shook it.

“If you ever need help from any of us,” said Vibe as he held up a dimensional extrapolator. “Don’t hesitate to call.”

“I won’t,” Superman said as he accepted the device.

“That device functions both as a communicator and a doorway between realities,” Vibe explained. Superman nodded once before he pressed the device and a swirling blue portal appeared. It closed the precise second he entered it.

**Later, at Star Labs…**

Once everyone had gone their separate ways, Barry returned to the cortex to find Iris standing there.

“Hey, Iris,” Barry said as he headed toward her. “How’d your trip go?”

“It went fine, Barry,” Iris said as she turned toward them. “How’d your latest crisis go?”

“We won,” Barry sighed. “But we wouldn’t have if not for Cisco.”

“You’re probably going to go meet Oliver at that bar you two are fond of,” Iris said. “So, you go ahead and do so and when you get home, I’ll have a surprise waiting for you.”

“Really?” Barry smiled. “What kind of surprise?”

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you,” Iris smiled in return as she headed toward the exit. Barry just chuckled before he sped away to find Oliver just arriving at the bar.

Barry and Oliver sat down and ordered their usual drinks, and just relaxed. After the nonstop action… they needed it.

“So,” Barry said. “You got to meet a second Superman.”

“Yep,” Oliver replied as he took a sip.

“What was he like?” Barry asked genuinely curious.

“Different and yet similar,” Oliver replied slowly. “He looked nothing like Kara’s cousin. His suit definitely had a better design.”

“How’s Sara?” Barry asked.

“Ray says that she’s recovering,” Oliver replied. “Dahrk literally sucked the life out of her.”

“How’d Dahrk come back, anyway?” Barry asked confused. “Didn’t you kill him?”

“According to Constantine,” Oliver said. “Dahrk was a manifestation of the mystical storm and the magic kid’s will or something like that. Pulled right from the memories of the Legends and myself combined. That explains how he was so much stronger and didn’t need his Idol.”

“I have to say… that guy’s a dick,” Barry said which made Oliver chuckle in agreement.

“How’s Team Flash holding up?” Oliver asked.

“Caitlin and Frost are taking some time off to get to know each other some more,” Barry said. “Cisco is doing what he does, and Iris has just come home.”

“I thought she wouldn’t get back until the end of the week?” Oliver asked confused.

“Maybe she decided to drive nonstop?” Barry shrugged. Oliver didn’t have much of a response, so he just sipped his drink.

“Then what are you doing here?” Oliver asked. “Go spend time with her.”

“She said she’d have a surprise for me when I get home,” Barry said. “I’m not about to interrupt her when she’s preparing it.”

“Fair enough,” Oliver said as he gulped his drink. They both drank in silence for a while, and Barry became concerned as Oliver’s expression got sour.

“Hold on tight to what you have, Barry,” Oliver said grimly. “Take it from me. You need to spend all the time you can with Iris. Someday, you’ll lose her. One way, or another.”

“I’m literally the fastest man alive, Oliver,” Barry said. “Nothing will happen to her on my watch.”

“Three years ago, you had gone to the future and saw that your future self was unable to save Iris from Savitar,” Oliver said sternly. “So, no matter how fast you are… some things you won’t be able to stop.”

“I know,” Barry said irked. “Why are you saying all this?”

“Felicity and William are dead,” Oliver said grimly. “Diaz killed them while I was off fighting Reaper and letting the world think I was dead.”

Barry’s expression quickly softened but he didn’t say anything. After a while, they finished their drinks and Barry headed home. He decided to walk, and by the time he arrived at the front steps, it was nearing the afternoon. He walked inside and saw rose petals on the floor leading up the stairs. Raising an eyebrow, he followed the trail which led to his room. Upon entering, he widened his eyes and hurried to the bed. Iris was on his bed clad in nothing but lace lingerie and her throat had been slit.

“Oh nonononono,” Barry said as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the police. As he paced he noticed that something had been placed in her right hand. He pulled it out and found a futuristic device with one button. He pressed it and dropped his phone upon seeing the hologram on it.

 _“Hello Barry,”_ said Eobard Thawne in his Harrison Wells form. _“If you’re seeing this, then your beloved wife, Iris, is dead. You know, in all my years I never could find the best way to defeat you. I thought killing your mother would work, but it obviously didn’t. So, in the end… I decided on one thing. Kill Iris. Know that as soon as this recording ends… I’ll be so far out of your reach that you’ll never track me down. You’ll never beat me. Of course, you will try. You’ll go insane in the process, and then in the end… you’ll become just like me. Of co-”_

Barry stopped listening and sped out of his room and right back to the cortex where he found Azind’r floating in the air while sleeping. He didn’t care about that as he headed straight for the computer and searched for signs of any speedsters that weren’t his own. As soon as he found it, he sped back toward where the huge battle had taken place just in time to see Ricardo Diaz, Adrian Chase, and Eobard Thawne step through a crimson and gold swirling portal. Eobard turned around and smirked as the portal began to close around them. Barry screamed as he ran as fast as he could, but just before he reached the portal it had completely closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Iris fans, I apologize for the fate I have given her. However, I honestly don't like her. She was manageable back when she wasn't paired with Barry, but now... meh. In any case, I know I said I was going to have Oliver and three new heroes go to the marvel universe at the end of this story arc. However, I realize that I can't do that yet. Especially, considering how I did this chapter. The next chapter will probably have to be a transition chapter that will allow for funerals for Felicity, William, Iris, and Dinah. It will also allow Cisco to use his vibe powers with the help of Constantine to locate the portal that Eobard, Adrian, and Diaz used. Project-X also has to regain control over himself, and so Hank will be spending some time with him. Yes, Adrian is alive. Eobard used time remnant versions of both himself and Adrian for the fight. Now, once Oliver and the three OCs get through the portal, I will continue telling Barry's side of things. I don't believe I'll keep Ryan in the marvel universe. He'll just go temporarily. At least, until after the events of the Civil War arc. Azind'r will probably stay, however. as always, please do leave a kudos if you enjoyed, follow/subscribe if you want updates, and if you have any questions please do ask them.


	5. Intermission 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on the aftermath of the Heroes vs Villains arc. A surprise guest makes an appearance. The next step of Eobard's plan is teased.

Episode 5: Intermission 1

It had been a week since Iris, Felicity, and William’s funerals. Naturally, Barry still hadn’t gotten over his grief. Unlike Oliver, his grief and rage were controlling his actions. Team Flash tried to get through to him, but nothing worked. The Flash had gone missing, and so Elongated Man, Frost, and Vibe had taken over the hero business. They were helped by Azind’r on occasion when she wasn’t training with Hank. Speaking of Hank, he had managed to return Project-X to normal… more or less. He wasn’t as feral as he was during the battle against the Reverse-Flash’s coalition. The Legends had stuck around to help locate where Eobard, Diaz, and Adrian Chase had gone. Unfortunately, they kept hitting dead-ends.

Oliver Queen had taken Ryan to Lian Yu to train pretty much nonstop. Mostly training in using his surroundings to his advantage.

Right now, Barry was at home in his comfy chair staring at a fireplace. A beard had begun to grow, his hair had grown longer, and he wore pretty much nothing except for boxer shorts, a bathrobe, and house shoes. He didn’t even register as Joe walked through the front door.

“Hey, Barr,” Joe said when he saw Barry. “How are you doing?”

When Barry didn’t respond, Joe walked to him and knelt in front of him.

_ Damn, _ Joe thought upon seeing Barry’s blank depressed expression.

“Come on, Barr,” Joe said as he stood up. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Barry didn’t respond at all, and Joe was about to say something when his phone began to ring. With a sigh, Joe answered the call immediately.

“Alright,” Joe said after a minute. “I’m on my way.”

After glancing at Barry again, Joe exited the house. As soon as Joe had left, Barry got up and ran out the door. As he ran, he pushed himself to get faster. The longer he ran, the faster he got. He eventually ran so fast he became a red blurry line wrapped around the Earth. He aimed for the spot that his worst enemy had vanished at and punched. When he made contact, a circle of red flashed and warped. However, it immediately pushed back at him and Barry was sent bouncing across the ground. He only stopped skidding once he rammed into a semi-truck on the main road loads of miles away.

The driver stopped the truck immediately and got out to find out what had impacted his truck. Once he did, he frowned in confusion before dialing 911. Stuck in a huge dent was Barry Allen full of scrapes and completely nude.

**Meanwhile, at Star Labs…**

Vibe, Frost, and EM returned to the cortex through a blue swirling vortex and immediately sat down. They had been going out superhero-ing pretty much nonstop, and now they were exhausted.

“We really need to get Allen back to normal,” EM said as he removed his mask. “I can’t keep this up.”

“I feel you, man,” Cisco replied as he removed his goggles as well. “Unfortunately, every attempt has been like trying to punch through a dwarf star alloy block.”

“That’s what happens when you’re in a depression,” Caitlin said once Frost disappeared. “All we can do is be there.”

“In case you didn’t notice, that’s not exactly working, Caitlin,” Cisco said bluntly.

Suddenly, all their phones began ringing and they pulled them out to look at them. Cisco immediately created a breach, and all three of them jumped through once they were ready.

**On Lian Yu…**

Oliver crouched on a tree branch with a bow in one hand and holding onto the tree with his other. As he surveyed the forest floor, he listened for noises that weren’t animals or anything else natural for forests.

_ What are you going to do, Ryan? _ Oliver thought. Suddenly, he heard a twang from a few feet away. He turned his head and instinctively caught an arrow. Suddenly, the arrow emitted a bright light and Oliver lost his balance on the tree.

As he got up from the ground he rubbed his eyes until he could see enough to do some damage. Oliver immediately ran and heard some footsteps following him. He jumped over logs, across streams, and between trees. He fired a rope arrow into a tree and swung over a pit filled with spikes he had made during his years on the island. As soon as he made it to the other side, he ducked behind a log and waited. A few minutes later, he heard a crashing sound and looked to see that something had fallen into his trap. However, he widened his eyes upon seeing that it was a log and not Ryan. He turned around immediately and saw Ryan standing there. Ryan spartan kicked Oliver, but he couldn’t react fast enough and was sent into the pit.

When Oliver landed, he groaned in pain as the fall was quite long.

_ Good thing I removed all the spikes before this training session, _ Oliver thought as he looked around remembering all the animals that had fallen into his trap.

“Good work!” Oliver called up to Ryan. Ryan just waved with a cocky smile before he stepped back. Oliver immediately knocked another rope arrow and fired up into a tree branch.

**In Northumberland County, England…**

John Constantine sat in his study poring over books with piles more stacked on the floors. Irritated, Constantine slammed shut the book he was reading and rubbed his face. Suddenly, a square opened in the fabric of reality, and two blonde women walked through. One was Sara Lance, and the other was her girlfriend, Ava Sharpe.

“Anything?” Sara asked.

“Don’t you think that if I had anything, I would’ve told you by now?” John asked irked as he brought a glass of scotch to his mouth.

“Now, what are you doing here, Sharpie?” John asked as he put the glass down. “You have no loyalties to Queen.”

“Neither do you, John,” Sara said with a raised eyebrow. “In any case, I asked her to help us find and re-open that portal.”

John picked up his glass as he stood and walked to them.

“If none of my books have the answers, then there is no way,” John said.

“What about the book Klarion was using?” Ava asked.

“I went back to the site of the battle,” John replied as he walked away. “It wasn’t there. That means that either Klarion took it with him, or it returned to its home.”

“Can’t you find out?” Sara asked as she and Ava followed him.

“The Book of Eternity is hidden from any of the tracking spells I have in my repertoire,” John replied as he led them into the kitchen. He was just about to add more scotch to his glass when he had an idea.

“While I can’t track the book specifically,” John said as he turned to them. “I can track its energy. Actually, Star Labs can.”

“The storm,” Sara realized.

“Exactly,” John said as he drained his glass. “However, this particular energy signature would be on a smaller scale and not in one single spot… probably.”

At that, Constantine headed toward his hat stand and put his coat on while Ava activated her Time Courier. They walked through and the square in the fabric of reality closed behind them.

**Nanda Parbat…**

A brown-haired man and woman walked through a forest obviously looking for something. They were armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and the woman had a sword sheathed on her back. With them was a dark-haired woman wearing robes of some kind that were colored black and red. She also had a quiver full of arrows, a bow, and a sword.

“We have one more Lazarus pit to destroy,” said the dark-haired woman. “But There’s something we need here.”

“What exactly are we here for, Nyssa?” the brown-haired woman asked.

“I can’t remember its name, Thea,” Nyssa Al Ghul replied. “I can’t even remember what it looks like. I can only remember its location.”

“Wait, hold on,” said the brown-haired man. “How do you remember where it is and nothing else?”

“Because, Mr. Harper,” Nyssa replied as she turned toward them. “It’s an object that only the Demon’s Head is allowed to remember.”

“What does it do?” Thea asked as they resumed their trek.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Nyssa replied much to their chagrin.

Unknown to them, a figure on a branch watched them from a few miles away.

**Back at Star Labs…**

As Cisco tinkered with his gauntlets, Caitlin tended to Dibny who had been splashed with Axid fighting some nutso from Gotham.

“How is it the moment I get axidated, the city finally calms down?” Ralph complained.

“That’s not even a word,” Caitlin said.

“It is now, snowflake,” Ralph smirked.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow before she pulled on the gauze she had wrapped around his right bicep. When she did so, Dibny exclaimed in pain.

Before Dibny could complain, Cisco’s phone rang.

“Don’t tell me there’s another meta attack,” Cisco sighed when he answered.

_ “Different problem,” _ Joe replied.

“Bomb?” Cisco guessed.

_ “Barry,” _ Joe replied.  _ “Central City Hospital.” _

Cisco immediately stood up as he said, “On our way.”

“What’s the current crisis?” Dibny asked as he stood up too.

“Barry’s in the hospital,” Cisco said. Caitlin’s eyes glowed white for a second as Frost had an emotional reaction to the news. They immediately hurried off to Cisco’s car which he had teched up enough to be a bit faster than normal cars. He only used the speed enhancements in emergencies, however. To him, this counted as an emergency.

**Five minutes later, at the Hospital…**

Cisco, Caitlin, and Ralph came to a stop when they saw Joe standing by a door talking to a doctor. Frost wanted to barge into Barry’s room and check on him, but Caitlin advised her to be patient. After all, that would just get both of them kicked out of the hospital. I mean, they haven’t been permitted to visit Barry yet.

“In short,” the Doctor said. “I’m going to keep him here for a few days.”

“Ramsey?” Caitlin said, shocked, recognizing the Doctor. “Is that you?”

“Caitlin?” the doctor said, equally shocked, as he turned toward her.

The two hugged in a friendly fashion before Caitlin’s expression changed from happy to serious.

“You can’t keep Barry here, Ramsey,” Caitlin said, sternly.

“He was found in a man-shaped dent,” Ramsey countered. “He also had scrapes all over his person, and now he’s fully healed. I have to determine the cause for his rapid cellular regeneration.”

Both Caitlin and Frost began to panic a bit because they knew Ramsey. He was a genius, and if anyone could figure out the reason Barry heals quickly… it’s him. Caitlin hated to do this, but she knew she had no choice. She had to pull rank on him. Well, it’s not actually a rank & file thing. However, that was the closest phrase for what she had to do.

“I’m his personal physician,” Caitlin revealed. “And that makes me the only one that can decide what to do with Barry.”

“Caitlin,” Ramsey said, almost begging, as he paled. “Don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Ramsey,” Caitlin said genuinely. “I have to.”

Ramsey watched angrily as Caitlin entered Barry’s room with the others right behind her. Ramsey turned to see if Detective West would have any sense. However, he too entered Barry’s room.

_ I will figure out your secret, Allen, _ Ramsey thought as he turned away and headed off.  _ And then I will take it. _

As Caitlin checked Barry’s pulse, Frost argued with her about why they couldn’t barge in at first. Especially, since Caitlin did just that. Caitlin then explained that Ramsey and she had a history, and she knew he wouldn’t call security on her. No matter what his current feelings are.

Their conversation was cut off when Barry’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around. As always, the first person he saw was Caitlin. He then looked around to see the others. Ralph didn’t have his goofy grin this time. This time, he was very serious. Suddenly, he felt a hard pinch on his arm.

“Ow!” Barry exclaimed as he slapped a hand over his right bicep.

“Caitlin?!” Barry said, incredulously.

“That’s for being stupid,” Caitlin said, sternly. “And for scaring us… again.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry said, looking away. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“It never is, Barr,” Joe spoke up, worriedly. “But we still don’t know why you did whatever it is you did.”

“Yeah, dude,” Cisco spoke up, irritatedly worried.

“I was trying to follow Thawne,” Barry said, bitterly. “You can see the obvious result.”

“I’ve been trying to open that breach for a long time,” Cisco said, slowly and confusedly. “And I couldn’t. That says a lot about how strong the breach is.”

“You’ve been running calculations and simulations in your head this past week,” Caitlin realized. “Trying to determine the right speed, angle, and velocity to smash through the breach.”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded. “And all I managed to do was to make the breach glow red… before it turned my inertia against me to launch me away.”

“Damn,” Cisco said, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, a square opened behind them and they saw the cortex. A woman in a fancy suit walked through. Each of them looked at her confusedly.

“I believe we may have an idea as to how to follow your nemesis,” Ava Sharpe said, looking at Barry.

“Who’s we?” Barry asked, confusedly.

“Let’s find out together,” Caitlin smiled, which Barry returned.

Once Barry had gotten to his feet, he and the others headed through the square. Well, Cisco and Joe stayed behind. They still had to get their cars, after all. Unknown to all of them, Ramsey watched from around the doorway. He narrowed his eyes before he walked away again. He now had more questions than answers. The only thing he was certain of was Barry was, somehow, directly involved in all the unnatural shit Central City had been subjected to in the past.

**Back with Thea…**

Thea and Roy waited while Nyssa searched for a way to enter the apparent League vault they had arrived at. Neither of them saw any indication of a door, but Nyssa was insistent. Suddenly, several arrows hit the trees next to them. Thea and Roy immediately grabbed their bows and returned fire. At some point, Thea ran out of arrows and had to draw her sword. Unfortunately, all she could do was deflect arrows. She was barely even able to do that.

“Found it!” Nyssa shouted gleefully as she picked up a strange-looking crystal.

As Nyssa headed for the cliff wall, and Arrow headed right for her. Thea tried to intercept it, but she was too slow. Fortunately, the arrow was shot out of the air. She looked around wildly for where the bullet came from. She then zeroed her eyes on Deathstroke who had his Deagle out.

Thea saw red and took a step toward him, but halted when Roy pushed her out of the way of an arrow. She looked up to see he had an arrow sticking out of his side.

“Roy!” Thea cried out as she caught him.

“Daughter of Merlyn,” Nyssa said, attracting her attention. “We have a job to finish.”

“I don’t care!” Thea snapped as she dragged Roy behind cover.

“I can’t get this secret object,” Nyssa pressed. “Only the blood of Ra’s can.”

“You’re Nyssa Al Ghul,” Thea asked, irritated. “So, why do you need me?!”

“I am not worthy of it,” Nyssa reasoned, unhappily and slightly jealous. “I betrayed Ra’s Al Ghul twice. You never have.”

“Roy needs me,” Thea said, stubbornly.

“Go, Thea,” Roy said, kindly.

“I’ll keep an eye on your boyfriend, Ms. Queen,” Deathstroke said walking up.

“And why should I trust you?!” Thea shouted angrily. “Especially after you killed my mother and tried to kill my brother countless times!”

Deathstroke clenched his fists once before his fingers relaxed. He inhaled once before he pulled out his sword and started advancing toward the Thanatos Guild. Thea glared after him but knew Deathstroke was incredibly dangerous even without Mirakuru in his system. She hated to admit it, but Deathstroke did indeed seem to have changed since her first time on Lian Yu. Reluctantly, she followed Nyssa through the magically glowing doorway which shut behind them.

“We need to be careful,” Nyssa said as she grabbed a torch from a sconce and lit it. “There’s no telling how many traps will be in here, nor what kind.”

“This object is that dangerous?” Thea asked, worriedly, as she followed Nyssa through the dank hallway.

“Yes,” Nyssa replied, looking around a corner. “That’s why none of the demon heads have ever dared use it.”

“So, why are we going after it?” Thea asked, confused as Nyssa gently cut a tripwire.

“I had a vision after we destroyed a Lazarus pit,” Nyssa admitted as they came to a branch. “Well, it was more of a memory. However, my father told me things he never told anyone. Specifically, that an outsider will bring the League back.”

“That could be anyone,” Thea reasoned as she sat waiting for Nyssa to determine the right path.

“He handed me a Queen chess piece,” Nyssa said as she placed the torch into a sconce. “You are an outsider, a Queen, and the daughter of Merlyn.”

Nothing more was said as Nyssa did her best to determine which way to go. There were no indications, but Nyssa knew two of the paths would be traps. It just made too much sense and would be wrong if there weren’t any. As Nyssa stared thoughtfully, Thea absentmindedly threw rocks around. At some point, she could see a faint glow down one of the hallways.

“Nyssa,” Thea said, standing up. “Do you see that?”

“See what?” Nyssa asked, confusedly, as she looked down the hallway.

“That glow,” Thea said, slowly.

“There’s nothing but darkness,” Nyssa said, looking at her thoughtfully. “Maybe you are sensing the object.”

Thea didn’t say anything as she automatically took a step forward. Nyssa quickly grabbed the torch and followed after her. Unfortunately, several bars shot up in front of her. Clearly, Thea was supposed to go alone. Nyssa was genuinely disappointed, but she understood why this happened. She wasn’t destined for the object. Thea was. With a sigh, Nyssa put the torch back in the sconce and sat down. Unfortunately, as soon as she sat down, she heard the sound of metal grinding on stone. She looked up to see a skeletal warrior in League robes. Suddenly, the skeleton slashed down at her.

**Meanwhile, with Deathstroke…**

Deathstroke slashed into a Thanatos Guild member’s side before stabbing through the chest of another. Several arrows flew at him, but he cut two in half and caught the other. He stabbed the arrow into the eye of the wounded archer before pulling out his Deagle and firing several shots. Most of the shots missed or hit the trees the archers used as cover, but some grazed or hit their shoulders.

Deathstroke used that to his advantage and ran toward them. He jumped and spun in the air beheading two archers before throwing several throwing stars as he landed. The archers managed to dodge or deflect the throwing stars but had no time to draw their arrows. So, instead, they drew their swords and charged at him. Slade blocked a strike from one opponent and dodged a swipe from a second. A third archer stabbed at him, but he merely spun away.

He and the three archers regarded each other with their swords readied. Slade suddenly jerked forward and slashed down at one who parried. He turned to deflect a strike from a sword and kept spinning to impale one of the archers. As he removed his katana from her stomach, he reversed his grip and stabbed backward. Satisfied at the fact he got her in the stomach, he turned around and spartan-kicked her off his blade.

The last archer looked at him angrily as he raised the katana allowing the blood to cover more of the sword as it dripped off. They charged each other and swung their blades. Once they reached a few feet past each other, they stopped running with their blades pointed behind them. The archer collapsed as blood seeped out of her stomach and Slade stood straight. He whipped the blade around removing the blood from his katana before he sheathed it.

He immediately headed to where he had left the trio he was sent here for. He found Roy barely conscious due to the blood loss. Slade knelt and pulled out a dagger. First, he had to break off a part of the shaft. Second, he had to gently cut into Roy to remove the arrowhead safely. After that, he would have to cauterize the wound and bandage him up.

“No,” Roy said, shaking his head. “Stay away.”

“I’m not here to hurt you, Roy,” Slade said, gruffly. “I’m here to fetch you and your sister.”

Roy didn’t say anymore as unconsciousness took him. That allowed Slade to do what he could for Roy without any trouble.

**With Thea…**

Thea came to a stop at the end of the hallway and looked down at the golden bow. It shined with an otherworldly light and whispered to her. She slowly reached for the bow but hesitated. Suddenly, aetherial beings formed around her. She widened her eyes upon recognizing them. Moira, Malcolm Merlyn, Robert Queen, and even Tommy Merlyn had appeared before her very eyes.

“Mom?” Thea said, shocked, as her eyes threatened to tear up.

_ “Hello, sweetheart,” _ Moira smiled.

“How?” Thea asked.

_ “We’re not really here, Thea,” _ Merlyn said.

_ “And yet we are,” _ Robert said, glaring at Merlyn.

_ “Real or not,” _ Tommy spoke before her fathers could argue or fight.  _ “You should know that you have our support.” _

_ “Your brother’s right, Thea,” _ Merlyn agreed.  _ “You can revive the League.” _

“I don’t want to revive the League!” Thea shouted. “I just want to end everything related to the League! The League has ruined my family’s life for too long!”

_ “And that’s your right,” _ Moira concurred.

_ “However, the League originally formed for a reason,” _ Merlyn said.  _ “Not as a force of evil, but as a force of balance. They were there to keep a god-like being from destroying the Earth. The League you make can be of your own choosing.” _

_ “Malcolm’s right,” _ Robert reluctantly agreed.  _ “You can make it better.” _

“But why not Ollie?” Thea asked, practically pleading. “He’s already beaten Ra’s Al Ghul twice! For all intents and purposes, he IS the new leader of the League.”

_ “Maybe he is the right one for this,” _ Tommy acquiesced.  _ “Maybe he isn’t. That’s ultimately up to you. All we can say is that you were meant to find and acquire Apollo’s bow.” _

Thea looked at each of them before she looked down at the bow. She didn’t know if she was the right one for this burden or not. The only thing she did know is that she couldn’t leave without the bow. So, she immediately grabbed it. As soon as she did, she saw images flash past her mind. One of them involved Roy lying on the ground with Slade patching him up. She saw Oliver back on Lian Yu training a younger man. She saw Barry Allen and his friends, some of which she didn’t recognize, frantically scanning for something. The last image she had was of Oliver entering a swirling red breach alongside Barry, Caitlin, and three others.

The only image she cared about at the moment was the one with Roy, so she hurried back down the hallway. She saw Nyssa doing her best to fight off several skeletal warriors. Instinctively, Thea pulled back on the string, and three golden arrows formed. She let them fly and watched them fly impossibly fast.

Nyssa gasped in surprise as she watched three of the skeletal warriors explode into dust. She looked around until she saw Thea with a golden bow in her left hand. The remaining skeletal warriors also looked at Thea before crumpling to the ground.

“Thea?” Nyssa asked, shocked.

“Let’s go,” Thea said, clearly not in a mood for talking.

At that, Nyssa led Thea back the way they came. However, this time, they didn’t need a torch in hand as the torches on the walls lit up as they passed. Of course, the torches went out soon after. Nyssa was confused and amazed, but she’d ask Thea what had happened and what the bow was later.

Once they exited the League vault, Thea widened her eyes upon seeing the same image she saw earlier. However, she didn’t care that Slade was patching her up. All that mattered to her was taking down the bastard that killed her mother.

“Step away from him!” Thea snarled as she aimed another golden arrow.

Slade stood up and backed away as requested, but Thea didn’t lower her bow. At least, not until Nyssa placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

“Deathstroke,” Nyssa said, cautiously. “Why are you here?”

“I’ve come here to get Thea and Roy,” Slade replied, removing his helmet. “At Oliver’s request.”

“Why?” Nyssa asked.

“Felicity and William are dead,” Slade said, bluntly. “

Thea widened her eyes and the golden arrow vanished. Thea felt a pang of grief and began crying. Immediately, Nyssa pulled her into a hug and held her comfortingly. At some point, Thea stopped and headed to Roy. He was as pale as death.

“I did what I could,” Slade said. “Unfortunately, I don’t believe it was enough.”

“How close is the last Lazarus pit?” Thea asked, suddenly.

Nyssa knew what Thea was thinking but also knew that the daughter of Merlyn wasn’t in the right mind. However, she had just learned of her sister-in-law and nephew’s passing. Nyssa didn’t want Thea to lose someone else she loved, so she decided to allow her to use the Lazarus pit.

“This way,” Nyssa said, turning to the left. “And we’ll have to hurry.”

Thea looked at her gratefully, not even noticing as Slade picked Roy’s body up. When she did, she looked up and saw Slade’s remaining eye through the helmet. It didn’t have the same coldness it used to have. Now, it had the warmth she refused to acknowledge during the time he helped Oliver save her from Adrian Chase. No words were said as she and Slade followed Nyssa through the forest.

**Back with Barry, at Star Labs…**

Barry sat in front of a mirror as Caitlin shaved his face and trimmed his hair. While she wasn’t an expert, she did her best. Her best happened to look pretty good. Occasionally, Frost would appear to recool his ice water as it sat untouched. A pretty unimportant act, but evidence of how much she cared for Barry’s comfort and a desire to make him happy. Well, happier than he had been the past week.

“How’s that?” Caitlin asked as she pulled up a handheld mirror.

“Not bad, Cait,” Barry said as he moved his head around. “If you decide being a scientist isn’t fun, you’d be an excellent barber… after a bit of practice, of course.”

Caitlin knew he was just being kind, but she actually felt a flutter at the compliment. Immediately, she turned away as she began packing up the haircutting tools. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Barry stand up and grab the ice-cold water. As he took a sip, he let out a small smile. Caitlin felt Frost’s elation which coupled with her own happiness, and she nearly knocked a small table over.

_ “Please try to contain your glee, Frost,” _ Caitlin thought toward her other personality. _ “Barry is grieving and it’s too soon for you to make a move. Also, I’m not interested in Barry anymore.” _

_ “Sure, you’re not,” _ Frost thought back, skeptically.  _ “But fine. I’ll restrain myself. I suppose you’re right about the timing. Besides, I’ve been waiting for a long time. I can wait a while longer.” _

“Thank you,” Caitlin whispered, relieved, as she put the shaving kit away.

She turned to see Barry watching her with a raised eyebrow. However, he didn’t say anything which she was grateful for. Of course, she wasn’t going to let him off the hook for just staring at her.

“What?” Caitlin asked.

“Nothing,” Barry replied, a little too quickly.

“Let’s go see what progress Cisco has made,” Caitlin suggested, as she headed toward him. His response made her a little suspicious, but she felt Frost get hopeful. Caitlin already knew what Frost was hoping for. Frost hoped that Barry had checked her out when she bent over to put the shaving kit in the cupboard.

“Yes, let’s,” Barry said and they left the room. Barry kept the ice water, of course.

When they arrived at the cortex, they saw John Constantine and Cisco arguing about which was better. Magic or science. Of course, Cisco kept pointing out that John’s magic couldn’t track the book of Destiny while Cisco’s scanners could. Then John kept countering with the fact Cisco’s scanners hadn’t found it yet. Sara, Ava Sharpe, and Ralph just sat looking bored. Ava Sharpe looked more annoyed than bored, however.

“So, any luck?” Barry asked, shutting up the argument.

“The bloody scanners haven’t found anything,” Constantine grumbled as he pulled out a cigarette.

“I told you no smoking inside!” snapped Cisco as he snatched the cigarette away.

“Just give them time, Barry,” Cisco advised as he calmed down a little.

“Isn’t there a faster way?” Barry asked, a little annoyed.

“Well,” Cisco said, thoughtfully. “Actually… no. Unfortunately-”

He stopped talking as soon as he saw a golden ankh appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly a man appeared. He wore a golden helmet with golden glowing eyes, a golden cape, a dark blue leather jacket, dark blue leather pants, and golden leather gloves and boots. Constantine groaned as he recognized it.

“I thought I had you locked down in the millhouse,” Constantine grunted as he took a swig from a flask.

“John Constantine,” Doctor Fate said, disapprovingly. “I thought you were busy trying to rescue Astra, and yet I find you here bickering with the uninitiated.”

“Oh, piss off, Buckethead,” Constantine said, irked. “And don’t you mention Astra ever again! You hear?!”

Doctor Fate looked around until his gaze focused on Barry and Caitlin. Several images flashed through his mind. Some of them involved Barry fighting various villains alongside Frost. Some involved Barry and Frost fighting each other. However, each of the possible fates he saw ended with one thing… them at an altar.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen and Caitlin Snow,” Doctor Fate said, walking toward them. “Your fate is utterly binding.”

Barry and Caitlin looked both confused and uncomfortable at the Lord of Order’s statement. However, they pushed past those feelings and looked at him. Cisco and Ralph just raised an eyebrow while the ladies raised both a little bit. Of course, Ava’s eyebrows barely moved.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Barry asked, uncertainly.

“I am Doctor Fate,” Fate replied. “And I am a Lord of Order. The reason I am here is that Klarion the Witchchild has escaped the cell I placed him in centuries ago. I traced his mystical aura to Central City and returned him to his cell. However, I sensed something born of Chaos occurred here. I also sense that it is still occurring, or rather… that it will occur again. I came here knowing you are an agent of Order, Flash.”

“Klarion used the Book of Destiny,” Sara spoke up.

Doctor Whipped his gaze in her direction before he formed a glowing ankh in his right hand. Suddenly, they felt something probing their minds before the feeling vanished as quickly as it occurred. Naturally, Constantine wanted to punch the Lord of Order. That is precisely what he attempted to do, but Doctor Fate formed a portal in front of him. The portal led to a spot over the Missouri River.

“You want to use the book to reopen the breach,” Doctor Fate stated.

“I couldn’t use my speed to do so,” Barry said, bitterly. “So, what else are we supposed to do?”

Doctor Fate didn’t respond immediately. He stared intently at Barry and saw the reason why Barry wanted to do this. However, he couldn’t allow the Book of Destiny to be used again. The risks were too great. Fortunately for the speedster, Doctor Fate knew of a safer method.

“Your fate is bound to your enemy’s even more tightly than to Caitlin Snow,” Doctor Fate said, slowly. “That means I can open the breach directly to whichever universe he ended up in. However, you will not be able to stay in that universe. Just long enough to take him down.”

“How will he get to come back?” Caitlin asked, worriedly.

“You shall stay and remain his anchor to this universe,” Fate said, simply. “As you have always been, so you shall be now.”

“However, you will not be going alone, Barry Allen,” Fate said. “I see others going with you.”

“Who?” Barry asked, curiously.

Only one name made sense, and that was Oliver. However, Barry had no clue who the others would be. Instead of answering, Doctor Fate raised a hand and formed several portals. Oliver and Ryan walked out of one, Project X walked out of another, and Azind’r walked out of a third.

“Barry,” Oliver said, a little irritated. “What did you do now?”

Barry looked a tad offended at the accusation but didn’t speak as Caitlin suddenly doubled over in pain. Barry immediately turned his attention to her and grabbed her shoulders worriedly.

“Caitlin,” Barry said, a little panicked. “What’s wrong?”

When she looked up, only one eye was white. Suddenly, she pushed Barry away as golden energy surrounded her. The energy proceeded to separate, and when it vanished… Frost and Caitlin could be seen.

“Holy, Army of Darkness,” Ralph said, shocked.

“What just-” began Caitlin and Frost in unison.

They then looked at each other with widened eyes before turning their attention to Doctor Fate.

“Explain,” Frost said, icily. “Explain what you did to us.”

“I said Caitlin Snow would be Barry’s anchor in this universe,” Doctor Fate replied. “However, he will also need Killer Frost in his goal to take down the Reverse-Flash. To achieve both goals… I separated you from each other. You are each your own person.”

“Guess you two really are sisters now,” Cisco remarked.

“We have always been sisters,” Caitlin said sternly before she smiled at Frost. “However, it’s nice to actually see her in person.”

“I have to admit that being able to exist outside of your head is a relief,” Frost admitted as she looked at herself.

“How long?” Oliver asked the Lord of Order. “How long until you have to put them back together?”

“I don’t have to,” Doctor Fate replied. “Not unless they want that.”

Caitlin and Frost looked at each other once before they shook their heads no.

**Meanwhile, in another universe entirely…**

Robots were flying around attacking a group inside of a circular building. One man wore a red, white, and blue outfit with a circular shield that had a star on it. A redheaded woman in a black tight outfit with blue glowing highlights used escrima sticks. A man with long blonde hair and a short beard wearing some kind of medieval outfit wielded a hammer. A big green monster punched. A woman with brunette hair wearing a red leather long coat fired bolts of crimson energy, and a man with a bow fired arrows.

Suddenly, a crimson trail of lightning sped by them taking out the robots. They watched in shock to see a man in yellow standing there. He stopped vibrating and removed his cowl revealing the face of Harrison Wells from Earth-1's first timeline.

“Who are you?” the man with American colors asked.

“And how are you as fast as Pietro?” asked the one on scarlet.

“I am Eobard Thawne,” the man replied. “And I am the Reverse-Flash. As for why I’m fast… well, I’m the victim of a particle accelerator's explosion.”

“I can see you use your gifts heroically,” said American man.

“I do what I can when I can,” Eobard admitted.

“If you’re truly here to help us, then do so,” said the archer as he fired another arrow. “These robots are infinite.”

“Nothing’s infinite, archer,” Thawne said as he pulled his cowl back on. “Except for the multiverse.”

He immediately sped around rescuing random civilians and destroying robots.

“I don’t trust him,” said the redhead as she pulled out two sidearms and fired at a robot.

“Neither do I,” said the brunette. “His eyes… he reminds me of Strucker.”

“Then we shall keep an eye on him,” said another figure as he phased out of the ground.

This one had pink skin, a yellow gem embedded in the forehead. He wore a green outfit with light purple highlights and a yellow cape.

“However, we should give him the benefit of the doubt,” the man said as he fired a yellow beam from his forehead’s gem. “Should we not?”

There was no more time for talk as they had to focus on destroying their robotic foes and saving the city. Well, saving what was left of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have access to Age of Ultron's script, so I elected to do just a small scene focused on an area I remember well enough. I will be doing more original story arcs after this chapter until I feel the need to do Civil War. However, I hope to acquire the script for Civil War first. Yes, I decided to keep Barry a little longer and even split Frost and Caitlin apart. However, like Ryan, don't expect Frost and Barry to stay in the marvel universe. Just long enough to take down Thawne. Ryan will stay around until Diaz is taken out, of course. As always, if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and subscribe for more. Comment with constructive criticism or with any questions that aren't hateful.


End file.
